


Scheggia di luce

by Dhely



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: Seiji maltrattato, sofferente.Bellissimo, come sempre.La prima persona è solo nel pezzo iniziale del primo capitolo, il resto è tutto in terza.Per inciso: faccio schifo sia con i titoli che con i sommari, abbiate pietà.





	1. capitolo 1

Inspirare. 

Sollevare il braccio, ruotare la spalla. 

Espirare. 

Piegare il gomito. Unire le mani. 

Inspirare. 

Movimento ad arco verso il basso. 

Espirare. 

Restare immobile. 

E poi ricominciare, di nuovo da capo, altre cento, mille volte ancora. Movimento sempre identico, sempre più perfetto. 

Dopo, ricominciare con un altro, e un altro, e un altro ancora. 

Controllo. 

Tutta la vita è controllo. 

Controllo sul corpo. Controllo sul respiro. Controllo sul pensieri. Controllo sui sentimenti, sulle passioni, sulle emozioni. 

Controllo granitico, assoluto, perfetto su ogni minimo aspetto della sua vita. 

È come una pianta fatta crescere dentro recinti ben delimitati, facendole assumere una forma accuratamente ricercata: a un certo punto, anche se togli il sostegno che indirizza il tronco, esso mantiene la forma, senza alcuno sforzo. 

A un occhio inesperto i movimenti di Seiji hanno una fluidità e una semplicità degni solo di gesti spontanei: non si vedono artifici, o costrizioni. Non si vede l'impegno, la fatica, il tempo impiegato per arrivare a quel livello. 

Il movimento è puro. 

Quello è l'obiettivo: rendere il controllo tanto raffinato da perdere consistenza – sostanza e forma- per far brillare solo ciò che esso sostiene, e che ha plasmato. 

Seiji finalmente si concede un sospiro. 

Il sole sta per tramontare dietro le colline, e il suo addestramento quotidiano ha termine. 

Mentre sistema il dojo si chiede se gli manchi casa, la sua famiglia, il kendo; e quel pensiero gli strappa un sorriso. 

Sciocco, stupido sentimentale: però sì, a volte gli mancano gli allenamenti di kendo, l'attesa dei tornei, le gare. Gioire o temere solo una sconfitta sportiva, niente vite a rischio, niente sangue, niente dolore. 

Sarebbe bello poter tornare là, assaporare tutto quello con la conoscenza e le esperienze che ha ora sulle spalle. 

Bello, e impossibile. 

Mentre sta per riporre la spada di allenamento, il pensiero fugge su Kazamatsuri Shingo, il miglior kendoka della prefettura. 

Seiji ricorda bene la tensione, l'emozione di incontrarlo. 

E le sue parole, dette piano, quasi di nascosto, la prima volta in cui, inaspettatamente per entrambi - e incredibilmente fuori dal dojo- , si erano incontrati : “darei qualsiasi cosa per vedere entrambi i tuoi occhi". 

La mano trema leggermente, la spada sbatte contro i sostegni. 

Controllo, Seiji. 

Controllo. 

Basta anche solo l'intenzione di evocarlo che esso sorge, quasi spontaneamente. 

Non basta, non basta ancora. Seiji non dovrebbe aver bisogno di tenere le briglie tirate, dovrebbe venirgli tutto naturale. 

Non succede. 

Succederà.  

Si volta a guardare il tramonto rosso screziato d'oro incendiare il cielo dietro le ampie finestre che danno verso il lago; ogni cosa raggiunge la maturità nella stagione che gli è propria. 

Seiji si concede il lusso di sperare che arrivi presto anche per lui il tempo di cogliere i frutti di tanto impegno. 

\--- 

Ryo appoggiò i palmi sulle ginocchia, cercando di calmare il respiro affannato, mentre il sudore gli colava sul viso. 

Gli piaceva correre nel bosco, circondato dal silenzio e dalla natura: lo faceva sentire leggero, felice, senza pensieri. La fatica fisica assorbiva i problemi e il peso del suo ruolo, fino a farli diventare questioni insignificanti. 

Adorava, soprattutto, correre nelle ultimissime ore del giorno, quando in quella stagione il cielo sembrava avvampare di un incendio inestinguibile; quando succedeva si sentiva potente, come benedetto da uno spettacolo che l'universo inscenasse solo per lui. 

Tirò la schiena verso l'alto con un movimento ampio, fino alla massima estensione e poi sorrise. 

Allenamento finito, era ora di tornare a casa: aveva una fame da lupi. 

Chissà cosa c'era per cena? 

E poi c'era la partita. 

Sorrise, reso quieto dalla stanchezza. 

Osservò attentamente il contorno delle colline, sullo sfondo, le cime degli alberi piegarsi e frusciare sotto il tocco del vento mentre terminava lo stretching. 

Bella serata, a termine di una ottima giornata. 

Aprì la porta. 

"Sono tornato!" 

Calciò le scarpe da parte, in un angolo, insieme a quelle degli altri, e lo accolse il brusio che proveniva dalla sala, la voce di Touma che diceva qualcosa a Shu, che rideva. 

"Ryo, vedi di muoverti, fra poco è pronto!" e Shin che, come sempre, aveva  il polso delle tempistiche della vita domestica. 

Era tutto perfetto: una casa, piena di amici, piena di affetti e vicinanza e fiducia. 

Ryo non aveva mai osato sperare una cosa simile, neppure in un milione di anni; nonostante la guerra, i demoni, le armature e tutto quell'incubo in cui troppo spesso si trovavano a camminare, essere lì, con tutti loro, era una benedizione. 

Non aveva altre parole per chiamarla. 

E poi... e poi niente, eccolo lì. 

Il quinto di loro. 

Tecnicamente, il suo secondo in comando. 

Seiji Date, mr. Perfezione-di-Ghiaccio, Sua Eminenza Controllo Assoluto. 

Colui che sembrava solcare la vita con la grazia di un dio benevolo, elegante come un ballerino, superbo come un principe, coriaceo come il più navigato dei guerrieri. 

A Ryo si rimestava tutto – sangue, anima, budella- solo a guardarlo. Si obbligò a tacere, si costrinse a non parlare: per l'amor del cielo, taci! Taci! Oppure avrebbe detto qualcosa che avrebbe rimpianto a vita. 

Sostenne il suo sguardo, tanto luminoso quanto inquietante: bastava un occhio solo per mandargli scosse lungo la spina dorsale. 

Ryo non focalizzò su dove andassero a scaricarsi, non aveva alcuna importanza. 

Deglutì, strinse le labbra con forza, si costrinse a non muovere un solo muscolo del viso, come se nulla di tutto quello stesse accadendo dentro di sé.  Se avesse taciuto, se si fosse mostrato indifferente non avrebbe fatto casini. 

Non avrebbe fatto un guaio con la squadra, non avrebbe fottuto il loro equilibrio. Avrebbe evitato di fronteggiare un Seiji disgustato, anche. O forse, per la prima volta, l’avrebbero visto ridere davvero. Di gola. 

Di scherno. 

Rabbrividì. 

Era passato solo il tempo di un battito di ciglia. 

Seiji gli sorrideva distante, educato, dal fondo della scala; doveva essere appena uscito dalla doccia. La pelle era un po' arrossata, l'espressione tranquilla, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, i capelli tirati indietro come al solito in una coda ordinata, solo un ciuffo di capelli, troppo corti per essere legati, a cadergli su un occhio, rilassato e a suo agio come solo lui poteva esserlo, in ogni istante, in ogni respiro, con qualsiasi cosa addosso -armatura, divisa da allenamento, abiti civili, non importava cosa, era sempre, semplicemente, assolutamente perfetto. 

Che si fottesse! 

Gli staccò gli occhi di dosso a fatica, prima di grugnire qualcosa di inintelligibile in risposta a, probabilmente, dei banali convenevoli e prese a salire le scale con foga, affrontando i gradini un paio alla volta. 

Che si fottesse! Lui e il suo aplomb del cazzo. Lui e i suoi capelli chiari, e i suoi occhi lucenti, e il suo corpo perfetto, e… 

Si schiantò la porta del bagno alle spalle. 

Una doccia: lunga, rilassante. Perfetta per lavarsi di dosso la fatica, il sudore. E quei pensieri? 

Quelli sarebbero spariti, come facevano sempre: gli fiorivano dentro quando Seiji lo prendeva alla sprovvista in quel modo, esattamente come pochi istanti prima. 

Ryo si sfilò la maglietta, i pantaloni, i boxer. 

Esatto, fargli agguati in quel modo era una sua specialità.  

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male, o sbagliato, nel fatto che Seiji scendesse le scale all'ora di cena per andare in cucina nella casa dove viveva, tutto carino, cortese, compito e composto come il suo solito. 

Si buttò sotto il getto violento d'acqua. 

Beh, veramente? Carino un cazzo. 

Non c'era niente di carino in Seiji Date, neppure la più minima frazione di molecola. 

Il suo corpo era assolutamente perfetto: la postura di un danzatore, i muscoli di un ginnasta, lunghi e scattanti, flessuoso e controllato come un arciere. Si era allenato con lui, a volte, e se non possedeva la forza che era propria di Ryo, o il suo calore, aveva connaturata la misura e la pulizia tecnica anche quando, semplicemente, stava respirando. 

A volte, un attimo prima di portare un attacco, Ryo aveva visto nello sguardo di Seiji il riverberarsi di qualcosa di così brillante ed inflessibile da fare veramente paura. 

Ryo sapeva di poter avere tanti difetti ma sapeva conoscere il valore di un nemico: era una fortuna che Seiji fosse al suo fianco. 

Ecco, insieme al sudore gli stavano gocciolando via di dosso anche quei pensieri che non avrebbe dovuto avere, quelle reazioni troppo forti, troppo brucianti, quel desiderio che, senza motivo, rischiava di soffocarlo. 

Senza motivo, sì! 

Era un compagno d’arme. 

Era un amico. 

Era… chiuse gli occhi, la fronte appoggiata alle piastrelle. 

Era fottutamente, schifosamente attraente. 

Ryo si chiese, per la millesimo volta, come fosse possibile che uno sempre tanto attento, consapevole e concentrato come Seiji avesse potuto non accorgersene: e, insieme, si sentì un idiota  pensare a una cosa simile. 

Come se Seiji, impeccabile e controllato e represso com'era, sapesse qualcosa del desiderio e del fuoco che accendeva dentro! 

Frigido del cazzo. 

Se non fosse stato così stupidamente indifferente, a quel punto sarebbero in tutt’altra posizione. 

Si sfregò con forza le mani sul viso, cercando di cancellare l’immagine della posa che avrebbe preferito stare tenendo: steso, in un letto, con Seiji sotto di sé, le membra lunghe, la pelle morbida resa finalmente calda dalla passione. I suoi occhi fissi nei suoi, languidi, offuscati dal piacere, le labbra dischiuse, provocanti. 

Chissà che parole sapeva dire l'algido, rigido, composto, dignitosissimo Seiji Date in un frangente simile? Chissà che sfumatura prendeva la sua voce, come poteva vibrare il suo corpo? I suoni rochi che avrebbe saputo modulare la sua gola, le magie che avrebbe saputo fare con quelle sue mani affusolate e forti? 

Doveva smetterla. 

Basta, Ryo! Basta! 

Non era il caso, no? 

Seiji semplicemente, non era interessato. O forse lo sarebbe stato, se gliel'avesse detto. 

Si batté le nocche su una tempia. 

Per buttare all'aria tutto, no? Sì, sì, certo, come no; proprio scelta tipica del capo responsabile! Già gli rinfacciavano a sufficienza quanto non fosse in grado di attendere e riflettere prima di decidere, quanto fosse poco misurato, quanto potesse essere deleteria la sua attitudine a buttarsi a capofitto in un problema, per risolverlo, o farsi annientare da esso! 

Ryo sbuffò: ok, ci stava provando. Non era uno stupido, sapeva riconoscere l'attrazione; l'aveva vista schiantarsi su di lui, terribile e implacabile, la prima volta che aveva posato gli occhi su Seiji. E sapeva che non c'era nulla da fare. 

Gli sarebbe passata, prima o poi. 

Sperava prima, a quel punto, che poi, oppure sarebbe impazzito. 

Certo, se Seiji avesse dato una mano! E gli vennero in mente giusto un paio di modi interessanti in cui avrebbe potuto dare un aiuto con le sue mani, esattamente in quel momento. 

Ringhiò dalla frustrazione, girando interamente il miscelatore sul blu. 

A mali estremi… 

 --- 

Al piano di sotto Touma alzò  lo sguardo verso il soffitto all' udire il suono dello scrosciare dell'acqua  

“Avete di nuovo litigato?” 

Seiji lo guardò attento e rispose, assolutamente poco convinto. 

“No, perché avremmo dovuto? L'ho solo salutato.” 

Touma rise, non aggiunse altro. 

Non c’era molto altro da dire. 


	2. Capitolo 2

Esisteva un luogo dove l'oscurità aveva il suo regno: l'oscurità densa e senza speranza, quella pesante e angosciante; un luogo dove i cuori si smarrivano, le anime venivano lacerate, le menti impazzivano e i corpi solitamente non vi mettevano mai piede. 

Era un luogo preciso, reale dove anche Anubis, il Generale dell'Oscurità, ogni tanto si perdeva. 

Era pieno di anfratti misteriosi, baie nascoste, era un luogo quasi dotato di vita propria: respirava, si muoveva, cangiava e si gonfiava, nutrito dalla paura e dallo smarrimento. 

Anubis ci aveva passato molto tempo, ultimamente -più del solito. Per lui era un luogo dove aumentare, raffinare il proprio potere, dove allenarsi e lasciarsi assorbire dal proprio elemento. 

Aveva permesso che gli altri Demoni pensassero che quella volta non fosse diversa dalle altre. 

Che si fosse solo dedicato a un allenamento più intenso. 

Che dovesse sfogare frustrazione o odio o qualche altro sentimento che rischiava di annebbiargli lo sguardo. 

Si concesse un sorriso, amaro, di scherno. 

Sapeva bene cosa volesse dire lavorare per non essere preda delle proprie sensazioni, cosa fosse la concentrazione, la meditazione, il distaccarsi dal proprio corpo e da quello che esso diceva, chiedeva, bramava. 

Era stata quella sua preparazione, quella sua crudele determinazione, quella sua convinzione che l'aveva fatto arrivare fino a dove era ora, che gli aveva fatto superare i secoli mantenendo e rafforzando la sua posizione, purificando il suo potere, migliorando le sue abilità. 

E ora? 

Ora tutto era svanito, sbriciolato, collassato su sé stesso. 

Sentì l'ira agitarglisi nel petto e mangiargli il cuore. 

Sentì le membra percorse dall'odio, profondo, viscerale. 

E tutto quello suscitato dal nucleo profondo, duro, ineludibile che lo stava annientando. 

Aveva provato in tutti i modi che conosceva a soffocarlo, a dimenticarlo, a farlo diventare altro: una brama di tipo diverso, qualcosa di controllabile, manipolabile. Aveva provato a snaturarlo, a corromperlo, a strapparselo da dosso, ma esso era ancora lì, perfettamente oscuro, pesante, denso, nel centro di sé. 

Fosse stato solo desiderio! Fosse stata solo brama sarebbe bastato ottenere il corpo che desiderava e poi farlo a pezzi, consumarlo con le sue voglie. Ma no, era qualcos'altro. 

Qualcosa di più profondo, più vero. 

Qualcosa con cui Anubis non sapeva come venire a patti. 

Meglio: non sapeva neppure come chiamarlo. 

Desiderio di possesso, lussuria, brama, fame, ma non solo. 

Lui, solo lui, al centro dei suoi pensieri, dei suoi sogni, dei suoi incubi: immobile, costante, unico polo intorno a cui ruotava ogni suo respiro, ogni suo desiderio, cosciente o meno, da tempo immemore; sembravano passati anni. 

Anche se forse non erano passati che mesi, o settimane, o forsanche ore. 

Non aveva importanza. 

Nel mezzo millennio abbondante che aveva vissuto, Anubis aveva provato attrazione per innumerevoli cose: demoni, umani, spiriti. Nulla di tutto ciò era mai stato un problema, lui era uno dei generali del Supremo Male, poteva prendersi ciò che voleva, e farne ciò che desiderava. 

Nello stesso tempo, Anubis aveva combattuto infinite volte contro il possessore dell'armatura della luce, contro Korin, e aveva sperimentato innumerevoli volte quanto le loro armature e i loro poteri fossero connessi, quanto fossero vicini, quanto risuonassero, uno accanto all'altro. 

Korin era la luce al centro della quale l'oscurità di Anubis diventava più densa e impenetrabile. E Anubis era l'oscurità in cui Korin doveva ritrarsi perché la sua luce potesse rifiorire. 

Non potevano esistere l'uno senza l'altro. Erano stati creati in equilibrio, dipendenti e opposti allo stesso tempo. Gli era sempre sembrata una cosa affascinante, e per molti secoli aveva pensato a cosa sarebbe successo se avessero iniziato a lavorare insieme per raggiungere lo stesso obiettivo. 

Chi avrebbe potuto fermarli? 

Avrebbero imparato il modo per autoalimentarsi, per rafforzarsi solo standosi accanto. Chissà cosa sarebbero potuti diventare? Quanto potere avrebbero potuto raccogliere, quale livello avrebbero potuto raggiungere? 

Poi aveva incontrato l'ultimo Korin, in un modo in cui non aveva mai incontrato nessun altro dei precedenti detentori di Korin. 

Non in battaglia a fronteggiarsi, non a combattere, non a urlarsi scherni e maledizioni, ma l'aveva visto a terra, ferito, debole, aveva toccato la sua pelle ed era stato come una scossa che lo trapassasse, con il potere di annientarlo – ma che si era limitato a carezzargli il cuore. E qualcosa si era come rotto, dentro di lui. 

Il samurai era stato colpito con molta forza da Shuten Douji e, istintivamente, Korin aveva cercato riparo nel luogo più protetto e sicuro che conoscesse: nella caverna dell'Autunno, il luogo più buio di tutto il regno mortale, varco diretto al cuore dei poteri di Anubis. 

Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora sentire, chiaramente, il peso del suo corpo tra le braccia, abbandonato, fragile, sanguinante, il suo respiro leggero, rotto, la sua espressione piegata dalla sofferenza. L'aveva tenuto stretto per quello che gli era parso un'eternità, gli aveva scostato i capelli dalla fronte, seguendo con la punta delle dita il suo profilo delicato, gli aveva sussurrato parole che non sapeva neppure da dove arrivassero per tenere lontano la paura e gli incubi, aveva ascoltato il battito del suo cuore vibrare sotto i suoi palmi. 

Anubis l'aveva atteso lì perché avrebbe dovuto convincerlo ad unirsi alle loro armate, gli avrebbe mostrato il potere che avrebbe potuto raggiungere, la forza che avrebbe potuto dispiegare con loro. Le vette che loro due, assieme, avrebbero potuto raggiungere: avrebbero potuto cambiare il mondo! 

Avrebbero potuto... invece l'aveva visto sfilarsi l'elmo, lasciarlo cadere a terra prima di accasciarsi contro una parete di roccia, i capelli così biondi da sembrare seta, lunghi e lisci, qualcosa nelle sue movenze che sembrava avere il potere di incantare. Il suo viso, i lineamenti, i suoi occhi – lucenti, brillanti, così belli e fragili e insieme penetranti- e il dolore che spandeva da lui in morbide onde concentriche. 

Spezzato così com'era, l'aveva anche desiderato: desiderio semplice, bruciante, devastante; eppure qualcosa in lui, nel suo sguardo, nella sua espressione così composta, gli aveva impedito di ghermirlo. Come una spina velenosa lo aveva immobilizzato lì, a un soffio dall'allungare la mano e ottenere quello che desiderava. 

Korin era ferito, debole, la guardia completamente abbassata – al punto tale che non si era neppure accorto della sua presenza-, non avrebbe neppure dovuto faticare. Sarebbe stato suo, e poi sarebbe stato prigioniero: e ora l'avrebbe avuto lì, con lui, incatenato in qualche segreta del castello di Talpa, a sua completa disposizione! Ora forse sarebbe stato piegato, e l'avrebbe visto inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, sorridente e dolce a supplicarlo di sentire le sue mani addosso. Gli avrebbe domandato di farsi crescere i capelli, e ora sarebbero stati come un manto dorato sulle sue spalle sottili, ad avvolgere la pelle bianca e profumata; avrebbe visto il suo viso nudo, entrambi i suoi occhi puntati nei suoi, languidi e dolci, e le sue labbra avrebbero detto parole di miele solo per lui. Di miele e di fuoco. 

Anubis represse un brivido, scuotendo con forza il capo, cercando di strapparsi quelle immagini dagli occhi. 

Inutile recriminare per quello che non era stato! Inutile e stupido. 

L'aveva tenuto fra le braccia per una lunga, lunghissima notte e quando Korin – Seiji – aveva recuperato abbastanza forza, Anubis l'aveva visto avvolgersi in un bozzolo di ghiaccio purissimo. 

In qualche modo, istintivamente, doveva aver percepito la sua presenza, e quella stupida, blanda difesa era l'unica cosa che aveva saputo porre tra di loro. 

Avrebbe potuto spezzarla con un respiro. 

Era qualcos'altro che aveva protetto Seiji da lui, qualcosa che Anubis non aveva mai conosciuto, che non sapeva come si chiamasse né cosa fosse. 

Ma ora, dopo aver cercato nell'oscurità in lungo e in largo, dopo aver percorso sentieri nascosti, dopo aver scovato anfratti vergini, ora, finalmente, aveva trovato quel che cercava da così tanto tempo. 

Lasciò il mantello cadere sul pavimento della sua stanza mentre, a lunghe falcate, si dirigeva nel suo studio, le mani strette attorno a una bolla di oscurità materiale. 

Sorrise soddisfatto, poggiando la sfera sulla superficie lucida e sgombra della scrivania. 

Svolgendo i veli che vi erano intessuti intorno, una luce diversa, più vibrante e fredda iniziò a inondare la stanza, rendendo i contorni più netti, le ombre più dense e le superfici più brillanti. Sembrava tutto avvolto da un'aura di perfezione che non era mai esistita prima. 

Quello era il potere vero, profondo di Korin, un potere che sapeva plasmare la realtà, che poteva benedire anche gli angoli più maledetti e corrotti, donando un significato scintillante anche alla cosa più inutile e dozzinale, un riverbero sfuggito direttamente dal cuore immacolato di un angelo: il potere che Anubis conosceva profondamente, disperatamente, e che per secoli aveva disperatamente desiderato per sé stesso. 

E poi, più a fondo, c'era altro. Qualcosa di impalpabile, qualcosa che non aveva senso, una sensazione, un qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima, con nessuna altra incarnazione di Korin: Anubis si ritrovò a sospirare, come se esso, adesso, avesse il potere di accarezzarlo; era quasi come se gli stesse sorridendo mentre sussurrava parole leggere e incomprensibili. 

Che razza di potere era? Korin non aveva mai mostrato una tenerezza simile. 

Ma, alla fine, eccolo: un frammento del bozzolo di ghiaccio in cui Seiji si era nascosto. 

Sorrise, ma non provò a toccarlo: il suo gelo e la sua purezza l'avrebbero bruciato. Ci aveva già provato, e sapeva che quella ferita che aveva sulla mano sarebbe stata lunga e dolorosa da guarire: non sarebbe più stato così sciocco. 

Ordinò che dalle sue dita si svolgessero lunghe propaggini di oscurità, indirizzò il suo potere in maniera attenta e precisa. La luce racchiusa nella scheggia di ghiaccio era bianca e lucente, ma non era che una scintilla, non ci voleva che una frazione della sua concentrazione per plasmarla nella foggia desiderata. 

Avrebbe dovuto essere sottile, facile da nascondere, rapida a muoversi, ed elegante, sì.  

Fredda ed elegante come la luce che conteneva e il corpo che avrebbe dovuto trovare. 

Un bussare forte alla porta gli strappò uno sbuffo. 

Ovviamente Rajura non attese l'invito ad entrare. 

"Vieni, Sei pronto? Dobbiamo ... -si immobilizzò stupito dalla luce e dall'energia che lo circondava. Gli si avvicinò, curioso – Che stai facendo?" 

Anubis sorrise e, muovendo la mano, spostò la scheggia: ora era una lunga spina brunita, trasparente e lucida. Bellissima e pericolosa, anche se sembrava fragile come vetro. 

Cosa sembrasse, però, non aveva importanza e fra tutti proprio Rajura, il Demone dell'Illusione, era quello che più di tutti lo comprendeva. 

Lo vide sorridere, affascinato. 

"Un'arma." 


	3. capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoro Touma e la sua innata abilità dell'ammazzarsi di film mentali (chè dire 'seghe' in questo frangente, par brutto)...

Touma ripose l'arco con attenzione, sciogliendo la schiena. 

Era distratto ed era sempre un tormento allenarsi quando era in quello stato d'animo: al meglio era uno spreco di tempo. Almeno, però, era riuscito a non strapparsi niente. 

Distratto, gli sfuggì uno sbuffo. Più che distratto: nervoso ed inqueto. 

Tutta quella indecisione lo faceva sentire insicuro, gli sembrava di essere perennemente in bilico tra quello che avrebbe dovuto fare e quello che gli sarebbe convenuto di più. Il problema era che, in quello specifico frangente, le cose tendevano a confondersi e mischiarsi, e lui si ritrovava con un mal di testa fenomenale e nessuna idea su come comportarsi. 

Non aveva bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo per sapere cosa stavano facevano gli altri: come lui si stavano allenando all'aperto. La giornata era perfetta, il cielo sgombro, la luce morbida, il tepore non eccessivo. 

Il clangore delle spade che cozzavano si alzò di nuovo, ma non erano rimasti altri uccelli nel bosco da spaventare. Il commento di Shu doveva aver sottolineato un bello scambio. 

Dopo tutto quando Seiji e Ryo combattevano era sempre uno spettacolo: diversi come il giorno e la notte, eppure a un livello così alto da fare spavento. 

Tanto Seiji era controllato e posato, quanto Ryo era selvaggio e intrepido. Tanto Seiji era composto quanto Ryo era scatenato. 

I loro stili di combattimento, il modo di intendere l'allenamento, la postura, i loro sguardi: tutto in loro differiva ed allo stesso tempo sembravano fratelli gemelli, figli dello stesso spirito indomabile e guerriero. Fuoco e luce che avevano la stessa origine. 

Era così ovvio e scontato che ci fosse qualcosa a legarli, lo si vedeva ad occhio nudo. 

Ed a occhio nudo si vedeva la tensione che riempiva ogni spazio tra di loro. 

Touma si concesse uno sbuffo, l'ennesimo della giornata. 

Lui e  Seiji erano amici. Oh sì, c'era qualcuno al mondo che potesse considerarsi amico di Seiji Date, più che amico, quasi, confidente anche: quel qualcuno era lui. 

Passavano ore a parlare di libri, di storia, di astronomia, di strategia, di metodi di combattimento, di errori fatti in battaglia, di tutto quello che passasse loro in mente; e Touma, in tutto questo sfoggio di vicinanza e amicizia, aveva chiaramente capito quanto Seiji fosse assolutamente un inetto nei rapporti umani. 

Oh no, non era mai inopportuno, o maleducato, oppure - dio non volesse! - sgarbato. Ma tanto poteva interpretare benissimo l'andamento di una battaglia da pochi, piccoli attacchi, quanto era assolutamente incapace di comprendere la gran parte dei sentimenti che modulavano il comportamento della gente. 

Essendo Touma un vigliacco di prima categoria, non aveva mai corso il rischio di chiedergli cosa pensasse di Ryo, ma non credeva che fosse consapevole del significato delle lunghe occhiate che quest'ultimo gli regalava. 

All'inizio anche Touma, come tutti gli altri, aveva pensato che l'elettricità e la tensione che vedeva tra di loro fosse dovuta a una questione di potere. Uno come Seiji, cresciuto fin dall'infanzia per essere un guerriero di livello, educato fino allo sfinimento, preparato, pronto, attento, consapevole, assolutamente perfetto, come poteva non essere visto come un rivale pericoloso per la propria leadership? Ryo doveva per forza scrutarlo in quel modo: doveva soppesarlo, doveva essere sicuro che accettasse il suo ruolo e la propria posizione. 

E Seiji doveva essere per forza sempre un po' discosto, doveva essere quello che gli avevano insegnato ad essere. Era superiore, in fondo, a tutti loro, come guerriero, e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire il contrario. 

E invece no. 

Aveva accettato la posizione dominante di Ryo quasi con sollievo, di certo con grazia. A volte lo redarguiva perché si lanciava nelle battaglie a capofitto, senza pensarci, senza un piano, ma dopo tutto era vero: sarebbe stato un notevole passo avanti se Ryo avesse incorporato un momento di riflessione in qualunque delle sue decisioni. Seiji avrebbe potuto, mille volte, rendere a Ryo la vita difficile, e probabilmente avrebbe anche potuto portarsi dietro tutta la squadra senza troppa fatica, ma da lui non era mai venuta una mossa del genere. 

Si era semplicemente messo al suo fianco, a tamponare i tuoi errori, a correggere eventuali sviste date dalla troppa esuberanza, a dare consigli, a cercare di farlo ragionare. Ma mai, mai una volta si era rifiutato di seguire un suo ordine. 

Era una specie di nume tutelare, un braccio destro efficiente che sapeva scomparire, nella luce abbacinante della gloria, restando sempre, esclusivamente, al suo posto. 

Era ovvio che Ryo avesse perso la testa per lui. 

Chi diavolo non avrebbe voluto potersi infilare in quei calzoni? 

Touma scosse il capo, fingendo di avere dei capelli negli occhi. 

Questo era ingiusto. 

Ryo era una brava persona, in fondo. Era ovvio che trovasse Seiji attraente -perché, dannazione, lo era- però probabilmente era affascinato anche da altre cose; dai suoi modi di fare, dal suo atteggiamento, dal suo attendere, composto, in quel modo, quando qualcuno di loro aveva qualcosa da dire, da quel suo leggero sorriso quando gli si chiedeva qualcosa. 

E anche il suo essere schivo. 

Dovette tossicchiare per sciogliere il nodo che aveva in gola. 

Sapeva precisamente come sarebbe andata a finire: Ryo e Seiji si sarebbero sposati, un giorno. Sarebbe stato Seiji in persona a comunicarglielo, per una volta emozionato e forse anche agitato, con la voce che tremava. Gli avrebbe chiesto di essere il suo testimone, e Touma, che non poteva negargli nulla, gli avrebbe detto di sì.  

Sarebbe stata una cerimonia tranquilla, elegante e molto intima, bellissima, sotto una cascata di petali di ciliegio, magari addirittura in quella villa, dove avevano condiviso così tante cose, con un panorama tanto magnifico che sarebbe stato uno sfondo perfetto per le foto.  

A Touma si sarebbe spaccato il cuore. 

Correva troppo, probabilmente, ma li guardava e non riusciva ad immaginare altro. 

Non sapeva perché Ryo non si fosse ancora sbilanciato, e non gli avesse ancora parlato -che fosse vigliaccheria Touma non poteva proprio immaginarlo- ma sapeva che, quando Seiji l'avesse capito, non l'avrebbe rifiutato. 

Ok, forse prima avrebbe dovuto rifletterci, e meditarci sopra, e forsanche sarebbe andato da Touma, a chiedergli cosa ne pensasse, cosa avrebbe fatto lui, come riteneva meglio comportarsi. Stava raccogliendo da mesi la forza solo per quel momento, per poterlo guardare negli occhi mostrando tutta la più falsa sincerità che sapesse mettersi in viso e rispondergli sorridendo che non avrebbe potuto fare una scelta migliore di Ryo, in tutta la sua vita. 

E Touma sarebbe stato felice della felicità dei suoi amici, sinceramente! Ma... 

Qualcosa interruppe le sue elucubrazioni, qualcosa di piccolo, una specie di vibrazione. 

Pareva provenire dall'aria attorno a loro, invece era il legame che condividevano con le armature. 

Un trillo, un battito metallico, una campana in lontananza. 

Tutti si fermarono, gli occhi su Shin, il più sensibile ed empatico di tutti loro. 

"Sta succedendo qualcosa." 

Non c'era più tempo per altro. 

\--- 

Il cielo era plumbeo e pesante, fulmini lividi squarciavano nubi tumefatte con rombi alieni. 

Quando i Demoni comparivano sulla terra portavano con loro una parte del loro regno ed era impossibile sbagliarsi con altro. 

Quella volta non era chiaro il loro obiettivo, o, per lo meno, non lo era per lui. 

Seiji si guardò nuovamente intorno, dopo che un attacco mosso contro di lui era finito in un mucchietto di polvere. 

I soldati di quell'esercito spettrale erano deboli, ma quando avanzavano in ondate compatte, erano abbastanza fastidiosi da far distogliere l'attenzione dai veri nemici e a farli separare. 

Lui, nonostante tutto, cercava sempre di avere un'idea precisa di quanto stesse succedendo, di mantenere sempre uno sguardo generale su quanto stesse avvenendo. 

Ora, però, era piuttosto confuso. 

Shuten Douji stava muovendo i soldati in una direzione precisa, e lui insieme a Naaza e Rajura sembrano tutti indirizzati verso un obiettivo. 

Poi c'era Anubis: Seiji di nuovo strinse gli occhi aguzzando lo sguardo tra la polvere e i fumi degli incendi scoppiati sotto di loro. 

Lo stava evitando, chiaramente, platealmente. 

Si spostava sul campo di battaglia con precisione chirurgica, com'era il suo solito, e faceva sempre in modo di essere nel punto più lontano da lui. 

Stava macchinando qualcosa, di sicuro. 

I Demoni, tutti loro, erano nemici, ma per lui Anubis, il generale dell'oscurità, era qualcosa in più. 

C'era un legame tra le loro armature, anche se non gli piaceva ammetterlo; era come se vibrassero sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, come se fossero state costruite della stessa materia, o condividessero lo stesso spirito. 

Qualunque battaglia stessero entrambi combattendo, ovunque fossero, entrambi sapevano di avere addosso gli occhi l'uno dell'altro. Sapevano sempre dove l'altro si trovava e, probabilmente, se ne avessero avuto la possibilità, dopo un addestramento mirato, avrebbero anche potuto sapere se fossero feriti o se avessero bisogno d'aiuto. 

Tra loro due avrebbe potuto crearsi un legame molto più forte di quello che aveva con gli altri samurai: solo, non sarebbe stato spontaneo. 

Per molto tempo Seiji, spaventato che quest'assonanza potesse essere usata da Anubis per scoprire debolezze sue o dei suoi compagni, aveva impiegato energie e attenzione per chiudere e negare questo legame. Ora, invece, lo cercava con foga; era un'arma da usare contro di loro, e non poteva fingere che non ci fosse. 

Il Demone aveva in mente qualcosa, e sarebbe stato di sicuro qualcosa di pericoloso. 

Anubis era un guerriero eccezionale: addestrato, attento, meticoloso, molto consapevole del suo corpo, delle sue armi e di come usare entrambi. Era un nemico che aveva tutto il suo rispetto; sarebbe stato bello potersi confrontare con lui, da pari. Senza imbrogli, senza sotterfugi. E, soprattutto, senza il peso della responsabilità di tutto il mondo sulle spalle. 

Un'esplosione su un fianco lo fece rotolare a cercare un riparo: Ryo stava urlando qualcosa a Naaza e, quest'ultimo gli rispose ridendo. 

Bene. 

Spostò la sua attenzione tutt'intorno. 

Shin era intervenuto accanto a Ryo, Shuten stava affrontando Shu, e Rajura era tenuto a bada da Touma. Tutti sembravano decisamente in grado di gestire la situazione. 

Seiji si bilanciò di nuovo sulle ginocchia, sollevando la guardia. 

Dov'era Anubis? 

Eccolo. 

Si diresse verso di lui e, finalmente, il Demone aveva smesso di fuggire. 

Lo attendeva fermo, sorridente, spavaldo. 

La cicatrice sotto l'occhio era piegata dal suo ghigno, e la spada brillava sotto la luce dei fulmini che, incessanti, squarciavano il cielo. 

"Ecco il mio Korin. Sembra che oggi tu non possa fare a meno di corrermi dietro." 

Seiji strinse le dita con più forza attorno all'elsa, ruotando leggermente la lama. Non gli avrebbe permesso di confonderlo. 

"La tua vanità non ha bisogno di altri stimoli, Anubis. Preparati a combattere." 

Colpi pesanti, veloci. 

Seiji aveva imparato a conoscere bene il suo stile di combattimento: uno stile di cui comprendeva profondamente alcuni tratti. 

Il controllo, per esempio, i movimenti asciutti, completamente privi di ogni respiro inutile, di una pulizia sublime. La facilità in cui riusciva a modificare la traiettoria di un colpo, anche, e il modo in cui il suo corpo si adattava e seguiva con grazia ogni singolo attacco. Erano tutte cose che vedeva, chiarissime, in Anubis, cose che ammirava. 

Mischiato a questo, però c'era una forza, una brutalità inscindibilmente connessa al suo equilibrio tanto raffinato, una specie di avventato sprezzo del pericolo, una mancanza assoluta di calcolo dei danni collaterali – forse perché, per lui, di danni collaterali non ce n'erano? Cosa poteva importare ad Anubis se veniva ucciso un umano o abbattuto un palazzo o distrutto un quartiere?-. E una foga, un fuoco, un odio: disperati, assurdi, densi e pesanti, qualcosa che poteva sentirsi addosso, a volte, quando veniva abbagliato da quello sguardo furioso, quando lo percepiva vicino, in una parata, un calore malato che si spandeva dal suo corpo, in spire oscure, che avrebbero potuto soffocarlo se avesse dato loro la possibilità di toccarlo. 

A volte, Anubis gli ricordava Ryo. 

Altre volte –e questo era un pensiero che si concedeva di avere solo nelle giornate più calme e luminose, quando il timore poteva essere tenuto a bada con più facilità e l'orrore sembrava solo un fumo perlaceo sul fondo della coscienza – temeva che Anubis non fosse altro che l'immagine di quello che lui stesso sarebbe diventato se avesse accettato le suadenti parole del male. 

Potere, forza, orgoglio. 

E tempo: infinito tempo, infinite possibilità, infiniti opponenti per migliorarsi, ancora e sempre, per diventare unico, perfetto. Senza problemi, senza necessità di calcolare danni collaterali, o perdite di vite. Senza doversi preoccupare se, durante un allenamento, un colpo portato con troppa forza avrebbe potuto ferire il compagno. Senza temere il decadimento delle prestazioni per un corpo che stesse invecchiando. 

Senza limiti, senza pensieri, senza ostacoli: cosa sarebbe diventata la sua luce? Cosa sarebbe diventato lui? 

Arretrò, con il filo che grattò sul filo, allontanando il suo nemico con una spinta. 

Il Demone sembrava... divertito. 

"Così poco convinto, oggi. Che succede? La tua gentilezza ti impedisce anche di combattere come si deve?" 

Seiji cambiò posa. Sollevò un gomito, abbassò la punta della spada, spostò il baricentro. 

Concentrazione. 

L'obiettivo era l'onore. 

Non l'orgoglio, non la bravura, non la luce. 

L'onore. 

Non la fama, la potenza, le vittorie, ma lui, l'integrità, il nome: la purezza. 

Distese i muscoli del viso, lasciò che la tensione fosse solo dove fosse importante che stesse. 

Controllo. 

Non farsi prendere dalla furia, non farsi dominare dalla rabbia. Non farsi solleticare dalla brama. 

Nell'ira Seiji diventava furente, irragionevole, stupido, e non poteva permetterselo. 

Controllo. 

Colpo, parata, nuovo assetto. 

La calma fluiva in lui, e da lui. 

I movimenti erano diventati più precisi, i colpi più mirati. 

Che senso aveva vincere una guerra e perdere sé stessi? 

Che senso aveva sconfiggere un demone per diventare come lui? 

Da un punto del campo di battaglia che ora Seiji aveva alle spalle, arrivò chiaro l'ordine di ritirarsi: la voce di Shuten Douji vibrava alta e decisa. 

Anche quella battaglia sarebbe finita così, senza un vincitore? 

Un colpo, alle spalle, lo fece sbilanciare in avanti, permettendo ad Anubis di sgusciare sotto un suo attacco. 

Lo sentì ridere, così vicino che quasi poteva sentire il suo fiato sulla pelle, e la sua mano su un fianco. 

"A presto, Samurai." 

Seiji si voltò a seguire con gli occhi la sua ritirata, aggrottato, e... fece una smorfia. 

Che strano. 

Abbassò gli occhi sull'armatura, sul punto d'intersezione dello spallaccio col pettorale: non c'erano tagli, la stoffa che si intravedeva sotto era intatta, né aveva macchie di sangue, eppure, improvvisamente aveva sentito come una puntura, come il premere rapido di uno stiletto. Ma i nemici erano lontani e il dolore si era dissolto, lasciando dietro di sé solo un leggero fastidio. 

Touma fu il primo a raggiungerlo. 

"Tutto bene Seiji? Per un attimo non ti ho visto più, e ho temuto ti avessero colpito." 

Lui annuì levandosi l'elmo e osservando in silenzio la ritirata. 


	4. capitolo 4

 

Era iniziato come una specie di livido. 

Uno dei tanti. 

Un po' diverso dagli altri, in effetti, aveva una strana forma, sembrava una di quelle bruciature date dall'essere colpiti da un fulmine: striature a zig zag che partivano irraggiandosi da un punto centrale ben definito, a metà strada tra la spalla e il petto. 

Ma non faceva male, solo un dolore sordo, una specie di fastidio sottopelle e nulla di più. 

Altri punti del corpo, decisamente decorati da lividi estesi, erano molto più doloranti al punto che, dopo una prima, stupita occhiata, Seiji non ci aveva più fatto caso. 

Poi era venuta la stanchezza: terribile, assoluta. 

Era normale, dopo una battaglia, sentirsi esausti, come se tutta la vita fosse stata drenata via, come se non fosse più possibile muovere un solo muscolo senza essere trafitti a morte dal dolore, ma Seiji non aveva mai impedito che nulla di così triviale gli impedisse il suo solito addestramento mattutino. 

Quando quella mattina il sole si era alzato, però, non si era svegliato. E quando la sveglia aveva suonato, Seiji aveva fissato il soffitto per lunghi, estenuanti minuti cercando di convincersi disperatamente che avrebbe dovuto mettersi in piedi. 

Aveva dovuto impiegare tutta la sua convinzione, la sua testardaggine e la sua forza per riuscire a trascinarsi fino alla porta, e altrettanta convinzione ci aveva messo per scendere le scale. 

Era riuscito solamente a crollare su una sedia, davanti al tavolo sgombro. 

La luce del sole aveva una strana inclinazione, batteva con forza sulla superficie lucida di legno. I rumori parevano più alti, anche se gli sembrava gli arrivassero da lontano, attutiti come se avesse cotone nelle orecchie. 

Sarebbe stata una bella giornata, ma doveva essere umida: non capiva, altrimenti, perché sentisse così freddo. 

Si prese il capo fra le mani. 

"Seiji, buongiorno!" 

Shin, in piedi accanto a lui: non l'aveva sentito arrivare, non aveva percepito il movimento, né il suono dei suoi passi, né il lieve incresparsi del potere che il risuonare delle loro armature creava. Sentiva solo, altissimo, il tono della sua voce, quasi stridula. 

Cosa stava succedendo? 

"Hai dormito parecchio stamattina! Beh, meglio, si recupera prima così, vuoi qualcosa di caldo? Mi stavo facendo un tè." 

Aveva dormito? 

La sua sveglia suonava alle cinque e mezza. 

Com'era possibile? Ricordava chiaramente il suo suono, l'uscire dal torpore, infastidito. Ma la luce fuori dalla finestra raccontava un'altra storia. 

Tese le labbra, ma cercò di suonare rilassato. 

"Non me ne sono accorto, devo essere più stanco di quel che pensassi. Però, se non è un disturbo un tè lo berrei volentieri. Ha rinfrescato, oggi." 

Quando Shin posò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, lo vide scrutarlo con più attenzione. 

"Rinfrescato? - lo sentì dire, ma dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte per riuscire a registrare il movimento. Se lo trovò accanto. - Ma stai bene, Seiji? Non sembra proprio, sai?" 

Era solo stanco. 

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, rassicurarlo, ma scoprì di non trovare la voce. 

Né di avere la velocità per rispondergli. 

Sentì il palmo fresco del suo amico, sulla fronte, mentre, chinato su di lui, gli sondava gli occhi da più vicino con un'espressione tesa, vagamente preoccupato. 

"Per niente, scotti! Avresti dovuto chiamarci, e dovevi restare a letto! Ce la fai a rimetterti in piedi?" 

Febbre? 

Seiji non si ammalava da anni. Decenni, forse. 

Si sentiva strano, era vero, ma gli sembrava impossibile che... 

Si mise le mani sul collo; in effetti il battito era accelerato e sembrava leggero. Inoltre aveva i pensieri confusi e non riusciva a focalizzare. 

Era probabile che fosse vero, che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. 

"Sarà stanchezza, Shin, non è il caso di preoccuparsi." 

Non si impegnò neppure a cercare di seguire il mutare dell'espressione di Shin a un palmo da lui, la cosa richiedeva una concentrazione che ora non aveva. 

"Cosa ti sei fatto lì? 

Seiji scosse appena il capo. 

"Sarà un livido." 

Era pieno di lividi, come sempre. Uno più o uno in meno non avrebbe fatto differenza. 

Shin annuì a labbra serrate. 

"Ok, ti riaccompagno su, poi ti porto da bere insieme alle medicine." 

\--- 

Shin richiuse la porta della camera di Seiji con delicatezza e non si stupì di trovare gli altri tre lì schierati. 

Stanchi, stropicciati, ma lucidi e presenti. Attenti. 

Gli scappò un sorriso: erano una squadra, una famiglia. Erano insieme, come le cinque dita di una mano; non poteva essere che uno di loro stesse male e gli altri fingessero indifferenza. 

"È ferito? È qualcosa di grave?" 

Ryo sembrava il più nervoso dei tre. Sicuramente, anzi, lo era, come il suo solito. 

Shin scrollò le spalle. 

"No, non sembra almeno, niente ferite visibili, mi ha detto di non aver battuto la testa, sembra veramente solo stanchezza. L'ho fatto bere, probabilmente gli basterà solo riposare." 

Ryo si mosse, nervoso, Shin chiuse le labbra guardando fuori dalla finestra, pensieroso. 

"C'è altro." 

Non una domanda, un'affermazione. 

Touma non era il più sensibile, né il più avventato, né il più emotivamente tenero, ma era sempre quello che riusciva a mettere a fuoco con più freddezza e velocità il nocciolo della questione. 

Anche quando gli altri non si erano neppure ancora accorti che ce ne fosse uno. 

In fondo era un arciere, era suo compito vedere l'obiettivo, e tenerlo sempre ben al centro del mirino. 

Shin fece una smorfia. 

"No, non so. Cioè sì, forse. - un sospiro, si ficcò le mani in tasca. - Venite, voglio farvi vedere una cosa. " 

Rientrò in stanza. 

Seiji era steso nel letto, sembrava veramente molto pallido. 

Sudava immobile, le labbra tirate, un'espressione sofferente mentre dormiva profondamente. Le tende erano tirate e il sole di metà pomeriggio entrava filtrato nella stanza: sembrava stare lottando per riempirla fino a farla traboccare, senza riuscirci. C'era qualcosa di stranamente stonato. 

Touma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, ma probabilmente era solo l'avere lo stomaco chiuso in una morsa. 

Gli sfiorò con due dita i capelli, leggero: scottava davvero tanto. Sperò che i farmaci facessero effetto in fretta, ma trattenne il fiato sibilando appena una maledizione quando Shin scostò il lenzuolo, mostrando il collo. 

Un piccolo, sottile reticolo scuro gli decorava un lato del collo fino quasi a sfiorargli la mandibola. 

"Cos'è?" Sussurrò Ryo. 

Shin scosse il capo. 

"Non ne ho idea, non ho mai visto una cosa così." 

Touma si fece coraggio e allungò la mano, scostò non il lenzuolo ma la falda del suo kimono. 

Il reticolo continuava, intricato, in ogni direzione.  

Partiva da un punto piccolo, preciso, una macchia scura ben delineata, due dita appena sotto la clavicola, che sembrava allungare le sue propaggini vive nella carne e nel sangue di Seiji come se fosse un parassita. 

Si guardarono, in silenzio, tutti e quattro, poi Touma deglutì sistemandogli le falde di stoffa addosso. 

Uscirono altrettanto in silenzio e rimasero immobili in corridoio, fuori dalla porta chiusa, a fissarsi per un lungo istante. 

"Non è febbre normale." 

"I demoni non hanno mai usato una magia del genere." 

"Può essere veleno." Suggerì Shu. 

Touma si massaggiò le tempie. 

"Non mi sembra che abbiano avuto uno scambio, lui e Naaza. Perché Seiji e non uno di noi? Capirei se fosse stato un suo diretto opponente, ma..." 

E poi alzò gli occhi. 

Limpidi, acuti, abituato a scrutare le profondità del cielo così come i segreti movimenti degli astri e delle energie. 

Shin sospirò, annuendo. 

"Ovvio, hai ragione." 

Ryo aggrottò la fronte. "Cosa è ovvio? Cosa avete capito?" 

"Se avessero colpito uno di noi lui avrebbe potuto curarci, è connaturato nel suo potere. L'ha fatto con i tuoi occhi, ricordi?" 

La spada di luce a bruciargli via il male che Naaza aveva impiantato dentro di sé: sì che Ryo lo ricordava. Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la sensazione di essere avvolto da quella luce, così bianca, così pura, e perfetta. Così lucente e maestosa e insieme tenera ed accogliente. Era stato come essere abbracciato, in un certo modo. 

Per una cosa del genere si sarebbe buttato nelle fiamme, se Seiji gliel'avesse chiesto. 

Ovviamente non l'aveva fatto. 

Ryo fece una smorfia. 

"Quindi è stato un piano meditato, forse era tutta una trappola. E se è una loro magia, nessun medico potrà farci qualcosa." 

Shin scosse il capo. 

"Potrebbe non essere nulla. Inoltre non sappiamo se il suo potere può curare sé stesso." 

"Per ora non sappiamo neppure se si risveglierà." 

Distolsero tutti lo sguardo l'uno dall'altro, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. 

"Troveremo un modo. - Ryo strinse i pungi. - Iniziamo con metodo, come farebbe lui. Touma, vedi se trovi una risposta da qualche parte, in antichi libri o tra le leggende; Shin, tu prova a vedere se riesci a connetterti con la sua energia vitale, se riesci a comunicare con lui, in qualche modo. Shu, io e te di pattuglia, se questo è stato un attacco mirato, saranno in giro ad attendere il momento giusto." 


	5. capitolo 5

Touma chiuse l'ennesimo file, i gomiti poggiati su volumi aperti e abbandonati lì, e si sfregò gli occhi arrossati, esausto. 

Lui e Seiji avevano scoperto, in passato, parecchie cose sui Demoni e sul loro regno cercando in antichi scritti che ora passavano per mitologia: tratti, ricordi di altre battaglie, echi di antiche conoscenze; tracce della verità di cui avevano bisogno erano sparse lungo i millenni, nascoste nelle favole e avvolte dai teli impalpabili del mito. 

Touma era il più intelligente di tutti loro, sapeva analizzare e trovare il bandolo di ogni matassa, ma era  Seiji a indicargli all'inizio il tragitto da seguire, era la sua luce che gli illuminava il cammino, prima che lui si immergesse nel luogo corretto e scoprisse la stella polare a cui riferirsi. Se lui era un esploratore, Seiji era il suo faro. 

Da solo, com'era ora, si sentiva stupido e inutile. Senza indicazioni iniziali, senza speranza gli pareva di stare girando a vuoto; senza Seiji si sentiva smarrito. Senza modo per orizzontarsi, senza strumenti di navigazione, senza la possibilità di comprendere se la strada su cui avesse posato i piedi fosse solida, e non un sentiero che conduceva a sabbie mobili. 

Strinse i pugni, furioso. Non poteva non fare nulla per lui! Non poteva permettere che finisse tutto così, solo perché non riusciva a trovate una qualsiasi soluzione! Erano amici, dopo tutto. 

Amici, sì, gli bastava essere suo amico, avere il suo affetto, la sua fiducia. 

Si mise in piedi e affrontò le scale con il cuore pesante. 

I suoi passi risuonavano in quella villa che ora sembrava stranamente vuota e triste. Touma restò un lungo attimo in piedi davanti alla porta della stanza di Seiji a raccogliere il coraggio per muovere quel passo.  

Dentro sembrava di essere in un luogo fuori dal tempo, forse anche dallo spazio. 

Shin era seduto su una sedia accanto al letto, e Seiji sembrava un qualche principe di una fiaba. 

Touma non mosse un muscolo, fu Shin a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui: aveva gli occhi cerchiati e l'espressione sconfitta e tirata. 

“Come va, Shin?” 

La sua voce risuonava terribile, suscitando un'infinità di echi che non avevano da dove nascere. Eppure c'erano, ed erano lì.  

L'altro non rispose nulla, di nuovo, mosse solo una mano per indicare il loro compagno, tra le lenzuola. 

Madido di sudore, sofferente, distante. L'intricato disegno nero era arrivato alla mascella: sembrava qualcosa di osceno, un marchio, un timbro oscuro che lo stava mangiando vivo, che gli stava succhiando via la vita da dentro. 

Touma piegò il capo. 

“Vai a letto, Shin, resto io qui. Continuerai domani.” 

Era sul punto di rifiutarsi, ma Touma vide sul suo viso la stanchezza come un mostro contro il quale non avrebbe vinto. 

Sospirò.  

“Grazie, Touma.” 

Non aveva bisogno di domandargli come andassero le sue ricerche: ce l'aveva scritto in faccia. 

Gli passò al fianco, posandogli una mano su un polso, poi sforzò un sorriso. 

“Coraggio, andrà bene, lo so. Ha bisogno di te.” 

Se ne andò e, se avesse inteso qualcosa di più profondo Touma non ne aveva idea, né gli importava. 

In quel momento non gli importava di null'altro oltre a Seiji. 

Restò immobile, in piedi, per lunghi istanti, lasciando che l'angoscia si quietasse leggermente. 

La luce della luna, bianchissima, aveva preso il posto di quella del sole dietro le tende e in un certo modo gli stava meglio addosso, anche se accentuava il suo pallore e rendeva tutto più distante. 

Ma lui era sempre bellissimo: anche sudato, spettinato, anche macchiato da quella maledizione sembrava un angelo, come sempre. Touma si sarebbe strappato il cuore dal petto per farglielo mangiare se fosse servito a farlo stare meglio. Sarebbe andato a cercare i Demoni uno per uno, e li avrebbe sgozzati sul suo corpo se fosse stato necessario il loro sangue per farlo guarire. 

Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Seiji, anche la più terribile, oscura e sanguinosa. Si sarebbe trasformato nell'essere più orrendo e corrotto se fosse servito a qualcosa. 

Superò la sedia, di un passo, avvicinandosi al letto. Con le dita gli sfiorò la mano, leggero, e non si sentì uno stupido nel sorridere mentre la vista si offuscava dalle lacrime. 

Che importanza aveva diventare quello che non avrebbe mai voluto diventare? Che importanza aveva perdere ogni cosa se fosse servito a rivederlo sveglio, sano, libero? 

La sua pelle era così fredda! 

Aggrottò la fronte. 

Che stupido!  

Stupido, stupido egoista! Stare lì a guardarlo, a farsi prendere dallo sconforto, senza pensare minimamente a cosa avrebbe potuto dargli sollievo? Che razza di amore era, quello? 

Corse fuori dalla stanza, rientrò con una pezza di lino umida e iniziò a passargliela sul viso, con attenzione e delicatezza, per pulirgli la pelle dal sudore e dargli un po' di sollievo appoggiandogliela come un impacco freschi sul collo, proprio sopra la giugulare. 

Deglutì, cercando di spingere giù il cuore, balzatogli in gola. 

Amore. 

Aveva cercato di evitare quella parola con cura e attenzione per mesi. 

L'amore era una cosa troppo grande, una cosa per la quale non era pronto. Non era all'altezza. 

Amare Seiji Date, poi, era una cosa da déi. 

Amare lui, quel corpo meraviglioso che racchiudeva un’anima ancora più splendente: Touma era solo intelligente, e tutta l'intelligenza del mondo non sarebbe servita a nulla in quel frangente. 

A Seiji serviva un fuoco alto, il cuore di un sole, con la forza di mille esplosioni nucleari. A Seiji serviva qualcosa di speciale, che potesse reggere la sua luce senza timore, qualcuno che potesse fissare gli occhi nel nucleo fondante della sua anima, e del suo potere, senza remore. A Seiji serviva un re guerriero, potente e imbattibile, in grado di sciogliere quella dannata armatura di ghiaccio e di riservatezza che si portava indosso da una vita. 

Se lo avesse visto felice, a Touma non sarebbe importato altro. 

Gli pettinò delicatamente i capelli, cercando di sistemarlo appena. Non gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere di essere scomposto, anche con la febbre che lo divorava. 

Gli sfuggì un sorriso poi gli sedette accanto. Prese un respiro cercando di tenere ferma la voce in gola. 

“Ho cercato, sai? Ho cercato ovunque: testi, libri, estratti, pagine web. Ma senza di te mi perdo. Sono veramente un idiota.” 

Gli strinse la mano guardandolo fisso, cercando di scolpirsi dentro il suo profilo: non aveva mai potuto osservarlo così liberamente, senza dover fingere altro per poter rubare frazioni di immagini, senza dover sopperire con l'immaginazione quando aveva dovuto distogliere lo sguardo troppo rapidamente. 

“Anche Shin ti ha cercato, dovresti averlo sentito. Ma credo tu sia troppo lontano da noi, è per questo, vero, che non rispondi? Stai combattendo? O ti stai nascondendo? Dove puoi essere?” 

Attese una risposta che non venne. 

La sofferenza era una maschera muta sul suo viso. 

Piegò la fronte sul dorso della mano di Seiji. La pelle morbida e tesa contro la propria era una benedizione. 

“Cosa può fare questo alla tua luce?” 

La pelle era fredda, immobile. 

Sembrava neppure stesse respirando. 

Touma chiuse gli occhi e restò lì, immobile, sgomento a percepire il nulla che spirava da quel corpo steso. Niente potere, niente vibrazioni e, insieme, neppure una più normale sensazione di presenza: si sentiva solo, terribilmente, assolutamente solo. 

Alzò gli occhi e, di nuovo, aggrottò la fronte. 

Si mise in piedi andando alla finestra: con un colpo secco scostò le tende leggere che riuscivano a schermare il mondo esterno, quelle tende che Seiji non usava mai. La luce della luna – piena, enorme, che si rispecchiava sulla superficie liscia del lago – invase la stanza come se avesse tracimato violentemente dai suoi argini. 

Touma si girò su se stesso col cuore in gola. 

Tutto era diventato più luminoso, le superfici brillavano e le ombre, rimpicciolite, si erano semplicemente fatte più scure e dense, al riparo degli angoli che avevano trovato. 

Il viso di Seiji spiccava netto nella stanza, immobile e perfetto; sembrava scolpito nel marmo, aveva in sé qualcosa dell'eternità. 

Troppo perfetto. 

La vita non poteva essere così perfetta.  

Ad aguzzare la vista si notava che l'ombra che generava era traslucida, come se la luce non avesse attraversato un corpo solido. 

Touma dovette raccogliere tutto il coraggio che possedeva per muovere quei due passi che lo dividevano da lui. 

Non era cambiato niente, nulla si era mosso. Era lui che vedeva una cosa diversa, ora, qualcosa che nella luce diffusa, schermata che avevano imposto non era risaltato.  

Il corpo steso tra le lenzuola era inconsistente. In alcuni punti mostrava chiaramente le pieghe della stoffa sotto di sé.  

Deglutì. 

Non era lì. 

Non era lui. 

Era solo un simulacro, un riflesso. 

Gli prese la mano, la strinse con forza: sembrava lui, sembrava lì, ma era un inganno, una menzogna, un'illusione. 

Com'era possibile? Quindi non era veleno, ma un'illusione che l’aveva colpito. Continuava a non capire quale fosse l’obiettivo, ma forse, con il giusto punto di vista… 

Intrecciò le dita alle sue. 

Doveva trovarlo. 

Avevano seguito il sentiero sbagliato, erano stati sviati. 

Abbassò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui: la ragnatela nera sembrava palpitante di vita e spiccava sul candore della pelle. 

Ma perché un' illusione simile? Perché un marchio così evidente?  

Si morse un labbro, stava girando in tondo. Stava sbagliando qualcosa. 

“Seiji, parlami. Spiegami. Fammi capire. Senza di te sono un cieco che brancola nel buio.” 

Touma tacque. 

Sentì la sua voce supplicante come dall'esterno, come se non fosse stato lui a pronunciare quelle parole: esse crearono echi riverberanti, ripetendosi all'infinito, dentro la sua mente. 

Poi venne il silenzio. 

Non il silenzio del mondo, ma un silenzio interno, in cui l'intensità eterna dell'universo era compressa dentro il suo misero corpo; un silenzio ghiacciato e vivo allo stesso tempo, che premeva da ogni parte, che invadeva ogni cellula, ogni angolo della sua anima creando e distruggendo allo stesso tempo. 

Era lì, davanti a lui. Davanti a tutti loro: la risposta ce l'avevano avuta davanti agli occhi per tutto il giorno, chiara, netta, definita. 

Palpitante e viva. 

Non veleno. 

Non illusione. 

Oscurità.  

Ovviamente, stupidamente: oscurità.  

Non Naaza, non Rajura, ma Anubis. 

Touma strinse le labbra irrigidendo le spalle. 

E, altrettanto ovviamente, Seiji non poteva essere che in unico posto in tutto il mondo, in tutto l'universo -anzi, in ognuno degli infiniti universi che intessevano la realtà- : la grotta dell'autunno. 


	6. capitolo 6

Seiji avanzava a fatica sul terreno aspro.  

Non era certo di sapere dove fosse, l'aveva portato lì la sua armatura: il suo potere sapeva sempre cosa fosse meglio per lui, quindi non aveva neppure immaginato di opporsi. 

L'oscurità diventava più densa ad ogni passo, ma, in un certo modo gli sembrava quasi accogliente. 

Strinse le dita sul petto. 

I contorni del mondo erano senza alcuna consistenza da un po' e non aveva il coraggio di abbassare gli occhi per scrutare la ferita che aveva addosso: sentiva il sangue tiepido che gli colava sul palmo, lungo il braccio. Probabilmente stava cadendo anche sulle rocce del suolo, lasciando una specie di indicazione ben precisa, se avesse avuto nemici alle calcagna. 

Non se lo ricordava. 

Seguì sentieri intricati, che scendevano nel cuore della terra: passaggi a volte stretti, bassi, disagevoli. 

Non si fermò neppure quando iniziò a zoppicare dalla stanchezza. 

Qualcosa dentro di lui lo spingeva a fare in fretta. 

I colori erano svaniti dal suo mondo, e ora anche la luce sembrava inghiottita. 

Non vedeva più nulla, riusciva ad avanzare solo a tentoni, cercando di evitare le asperità il meglio che poteva. 

All'improvviso lo stretto budello di roccia si spalancò in un'ambiente più ampio. Sentiva aria sul viso, e i suoi movimenti generavano echi che si libravano in alto sopra di sé. 

Seiji batté le palpebre più volte, ma il buio restava tale. 

Non vedeva nulla. 

Allungò lentamente una mano, cercando di capire in che direzione muoversi, ora che era in un campo aperto, e sbigottì nel vedere una macchia chiara allargarsi su quella che sembrava una stalattite. 

Sollevò la mano: sembrava coperta da un liquido denso e traslucido, luminoso, argento liquido quasi dotato di vita propria, visto che brillava da sé stesso, e non riverberava una qualche altra luce. 

Era ferito, ma non era sangue. 

Era il suo potere? 

Seiji non sapeva come fosse possibile una cosa simile. 

Un movimento alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare, stupito. 

Non aveva percepito nessuna presenza, e invece, ora, era lì, più oscura del buio. 

"Korin, ti stavo aspettando." 

Conosceva quella voce forte, sicura. 

Sapeva chi fosse, lo sapeva bene. 

Gli cedettero le ginocchia, si accasciò sul pavimento di roccia senza un fiato. 

Era finito. 

Non avrebbe potuto difendersi da Anubis, in quello stato. Non avrebbe potuto difendersi da nulla e nessuno, in quel momento. 

Chiuse gli occhi. 

Non aveva importanza. 

Avrebbe voluto poter fare ancora molte altre cose, avrebbe voluto non dover abbandonare i suoi amici nel cuore di una battaglia simile, avrebbe voluto addestrarsi ancora molte volte con Ryo, avere molte giornate da passare con Touma, molte cene con tutti loro, ma era pronto: era debole, ferito. Anubis non avrebbe ottenuto nessun onore nell'ucciderlo, ora, ma non era sicuro che a lui importasse qualcosa dell'onore, o di qualsiasi altra cosa che invece, per Seiji, era fondamentale. 

Attese un colpo che non venne. 

Lo sentì muoversi; prima il clangore dell'armatura, poi anche quello svanì. Restarono solo i suoi passi che si fermarono a un palmo da lui. 

Anubis si piegò sulle ginocchia e gli posò una mano sulla sua, sul petto, ad aiutarlo a fermare l'emorragia argentata che stava colando sulle pietre nere. 

"È piccola, ma molto profonda." 

La sua voce era gentile, stranamente gentile. 

Seiji avrebbe voluto riuscire a vedere la sua espressione; avrebbe voluto avere abbastanza prontezza, abbastanza forza per spingerlo via, o abbastanza lucidità per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo. 

"Sapevo che saresti venuto qui, il buio ti cura. È strano non trovi? - la sua voce si ammorbidì ancora, Seiji gli si aggrappò al braccio per non cadere. - Siamo nemici da così tanto tempo, io e il possessore di Korin, e allo stesso tempo abbiamo un disperato bisogno l'uno dell'altro." 

Improvvisamente l'oscurità di Anubis iniziò ad ardere, stagliandosi nettamente contro il buio che Seiji aveva attorno. E al suo riflesso ora riusciva a intuire qualche contorno e, soprattutto, il viso del Demone. 

Sembrava sereno, tranquillo. Per una volta l'espressione non era stravolta dall'ira o dalla superbia, la cicatrice sulla guancia spiccava netta, piana, non contorta da chissà che emozione. Non aveva addosso la solita bellicosità, e la sua oscurità sembrava morbida e piacevole. 

A Seiji parve di guardarlo e vederlo per la prima volta. 

Anubis gli prese il polso e gli scostò la mano dalla ferita. I suoi occhi scintillavano caldi, attenti, quasi premurosi, erano fuochi oscuri che bruciavano con la forza di mille soli. 

Sentì le dita disegnare come dei sentieri sulla sua pelle. 

Non si era accorto di essere esposto, senza armatura, ma, in quel momento, non gli importò. 

Lo vide sorridere, mentre passò un braccio dietro la vita, per sostenerlo. 

"Anch'io mi rigenero più profondamente quando sono avvolto dalla luce, e sai? Sono felice che tu sia qui. Era da molto tempo che volevo parlarti. So che puoi capire." 

Una specie di vibrazione lo invase, Seiji si sentì fragile, ma insieme protetto. 

O forse quello che provava aveva un altro nome? Però non lo conosceva. 

Abbassò gli occhi, e vide una grossa pozza argentata che si allargava sotto le sue ginocchia. 

Era avvincente in un modo macabro. 

"Io stimo molto la tua fedeltà, la tua lealtà ai tuoi compagni. È una cosa che ti fa onore, proprio perché con loro ti neghi quello che sarebbe il tuo destino essere. So che ci hai pensato." 

Il suo sorriso divenne più dolce. Seiji si sforzò di parlare ma le sue labbra, come il suo corpo, erano al di là del suo controllo. 

Avrebbe dovuto esserne terrorizzato. 

"Sei un guerriero di una bravura sublime, adoro guardarti combattere. I tuoi movimenti sono precisi come i battiti di un metronomo e insieme, così pieni di passione che mi ubriacano. Vorrei tanto avere la possibilità di affrontarti, solo io e te, senza battaglie, senza mondo da conquistare, senza niente. Solo noi due. - una piccola smorfia gli piegò l'espressione – È un peccato che tu debba fermarti ad aspettarli, ogni volta." 

Seiji scosse il capo e finalmente riuscì a parlare. 

"Cosa dici?" 

Una piccola risata gli scappò dalle labbra. 

"Ma come, non dirmi che non ti trattieni! Quando ti alleni con loro, quando ti eserciti, quando combatti. Lo vedo, ogni volta lo fai. Pensa dove saresti se potessi correre con il tuo passo!" 

Gli passò due dita sulla fronte, sfiorandogli i capelli. Gli sistemò il ciuffo dietro un orecchio, poi scese lentamente lungo il collo: Seiji sentì freddo e caldo insieme. 

"Per questo trovo la tua lealtà così commuovente: una lealtà che non costa fatica non è niente, non vale nulla, no? La lealtà a qualcuno che ti eleva, che ti porta forza, di cui tu necessiti, che lealtà è?" 

Che ne poteva sapere, un Demone, di lealtà? 

Avrebbe voluto scostarsi da quell'abbraccio, ma non trovava la forza per farlo. 

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in trappola, così avvinto com'era. Percepiva chiaramente il suo calore, il suo odore, contro la sua pelle, il suo corpo stretto al proprio, e i suoi occhi, piantati dentro come aghi. 

"Lascia stare il male e il bene, Seiji. - tornò a focalizzarsi su di lui. - Non parliamo di queste cose, siamo solo uomini, io e te, no? Niente demoni, niente samurai, niente armature. Solo quello che siamo. Ci hai mai pensato? Il potere che hai è tuo. Sei stato destinato ad esso, lo saresti stato anche se non fossi stato Seiji Date, allenato ed addestrato per questa guerra. È il tuo spirito che è adatto al tuo potere, alla tua essenza, non il tuo corpo, la tua storia." 

Sì, ci aveva pensato: la cosa avrebbe dovuto riempirlo di vergogna, ma non riusciva a suscitarne neppure un brandello. 

Ci aveva pensato molte volte, per questo sapeva che Anubis non gli stava mentendo. Conosceva il suo potere, lo aveva sentito scorrere dentro sé con forza, con attenzione e lo aveva studiato e analizzato per quanto potesse. Aveva cercato di accordarsi ad esso con tutto il suo essere, l'aveva seguito nel suo dispiegarsi, modellandosi attorno ad esso con tutta la perizia di cui era dotato. Aveva guardato con attenzione dove esso puntava, quello che avrebbe potuto, e voluto diventare: aveva la forza e la luminosità assoluta di una supernova che esplodesse. Era qualcosa di invincibile e inscalfibile, in grado di accendere a giorno il cielo nel cuore della notte. 

Si era chiesto molte volte cosa sarebbe stato afferrare l'elsa della sua spada avendo, dentro di sé, quel fuoco, quell'energia da poter impiegare. Quanto sarebbe stato inebriante librarsi sul mondo in quel modo. 

Il destino aveva scelto altrimenti: la guerra, i demoni, il mondo da salvare; tutto questo si era messo di traverso. O forse sarebbero comunque stati solo sogni che non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare. 

Ma sì, Seiji sapeva benissimo ciò di cui Anubis stava parlando. 

Sapeva e sentiva, dentro, chiarissima, la risposta che avrebbe voluto dargli. 

Che avrebbe voluto poter dare a lui, e a sé stesso. 

"Lasciamo stare tutta questa follia. - la voce di Anubis si era fatta più morbida, appena sussurrata – Che ti importa di questa guerra? Desideri qualcosa di diverso, capisco la tua brama perché è come la mia. Quanto può diventare luminosa la tua luce? Quanto può diventare profonda la mia oscurità? Non potremmo mai arrivare a quel punto l'uno senza l'altro, lo sai. Credo ci sia un momento oltre il quale io e te potremmo esistere solo fianco a fianco. Solo la tua luce può rafforzare la mia oscurità, solo la mia oscurità può rendere più tagliente la tua luce." 

Seiji affondò le dita nell'avambraccio di Anubis, con tutta la forza che aveva, come in preda a una vertigine profonda. 

I suoi occhi erano così oscuri e profondi, ma li comprendeva. Comprendeva il potere che gli stava ribollendo dentro, il desiderio, la brama, l'orgoglio. La forza. 

Da quella forza era attratto come una falena da una candela. 

Era un miscuglio di sentimenti che sentiva riecheggiare in sé stesso, che aveva dovuto soffocare e annullare per molto, troppo tempo: ora avevano preso ad urlare. 

Era lì, esattamente lì, ad un passo: tutto quello che desiderava, tutto quello che voleva. Tutto quello che era stato creato per lui. Quello che meritava. 

Anubis era la porta per ottenere ciò per cui era nato. 

Sentì il fiato farsi profondo e, per un attimo, non riuscì più a mettere a fuoco nulla. 

Che importava la guerra? La guerra era un assurdo spreco di energie. Combattere contro un regno che aveva la sua radice nel cuore stesso degli uomini era impossibile, una cosa senza alcun criterio. Non si sarebbe mai potuto sconfiggere. 

Però, in quella guerra lui stava sprecando tutto. 

Strinse la mano, quel sangue argentato, che non era sangue, vibrava sulle dita come risvegliato da un torpore. Il potere reagiva al potere di Anubis, contrario e complementare. 

Quanto desiderio di diventare più forte, quanto desiderio forsennato, e bisogno e voglia! 

Avrebbe potuto essere così in alto che tutto quello che aveva sempre avuto intorno si sarebbe mostrato per quello che era realmente: cose senza alcuna importanza. 

Che importanza poteva avere se veniva uccisa una persona, o abbattuto un palazzo o distrutto un quartiere, se Seiji avesse raggiunto le vette che riusciva a vedere, chiare, dentro la testa? 

Perché avrebbe dovuto importargli di un imperatore del Male, se fosse stato luce assoluta? 

E Anubis sì, sarebbe stato con lui, perché condividevano qualcosa di profondo: i loro poteri avevano la stessa origine, crescevano dalla stessa radice. 

Le loro due armature erano le uniche che avevano la libertà di scegliere con che fazione combattere, perché erano armature sorelle. 

Gemelle. 

Superiori. 

Si trovò a rabbrividire stretto dal suo abbraccio: avrebbe potuto trovarlo soffocante, e invece si sentiva leggero, felice, come non era mai stato nella sua vita. 

Tutto si spiegava, perfetto, davanti ai suoi occhi: la strada percorsa fin qui, gli allenamenti, la fatica, i castighi, la solitudine, avevano avuto un senso. Un obiettivo. 

E ora ce lo aveva davanti agli occhi, a un passo. 

Se avesse allungato la mano avrebbe potuto afferrarlo. 

Anubis era un dio di onice, lucido ed elegante, che avrebbe camminato al suo fianco, e sarebbe stato perfetto. 

Gli sembrò di cadere: il suo calore era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, la sua oscurità era ciò che gli serviva. Non avrebbe voluto essere da un'altra parte, da nessuna altra parte. Era a quel posto che apparteneva, era da lì che sarebbe partito. 

Era da quel preciso istante in cui Korin avrebbe iniziato a brillare, ardendo e annientando ogni minimo corpuscolo che avrebbe potuto intralciargli il cammino, o rendergli opaca l'armatura. 

La sostanza argentea prese a mandare bagliori tremuli contro l'alta volta scura in cui erano: enorme e scura, pareva stare ospitando miliardi di stelle palpitanti. Il loro potere unito avrebbe potuto creare addirittura un altro universo. 

Korin guardò Anubis, guardandolo, riconoscendolo. 

Sorrise, selvaggio e potente. 

Quando fosse guarito avrebbero solcato insieme i cieli, e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarli, né obbligarli. 

Sarebbero stati dèi. 

Sarebbero stati... 

Seiji batté le palpebre. 

La luce calò di colpo, scomparvero le stelle e il riverbero del suo potere sulla volta della grotta. L'orgoglio venne cancellato insieme alla brama, al desiderio. 

Si piegò in avanti, come a combattere contro qualcosa che gli stesse scavando nel petto, mentre il corpo di Anubis rimase duro, fermo, contro di lui. 

"Che succede, Korin?" 

Sembrava preoccupato, allarmato. Le dita fra i capelli, dolci, si mossero quasi tremando. Seiji riuscì a parlare. 

"Non sono Korin." 

Importava la vita di un uomo, la distruzione di un palazzo, o l'annientamento di un quartiere. Importava la guerra. Importava sconfiggere i Demoni. 

Era fondamentale. 

E se avesse dovuto, per quello, sacrificare ciò che forse, in un milione d'anni, sarebbe potuto diventare, Seiji l'avrebbe fatto. Anzi, sarebbe stato felice di farlo. 

Non avrebbe mai permesso che la sua luce – la propria, non quella di Korin – venisse macchiata dalla vanità. 

La sua purezza sarebbe rimasta immacolata, anche se essa fosse stata l'unico sudario in cui, ora, accogliere il suo cadavere. 

Distolse lo sguardo da Anubis, mostro il collo; rimase fermo, immobile, ad aspettare il colpo che, adesso, sicuramente sarebbe arrivato. 

Si poteva morire così, per quello: sarebbe andato bene. 


	7. capitolo 7

****La Grotta dell'Autunno era un viaggio dentro le viscere della terra.

Fin dall'inizio, se non fosse stato per Shu, sarebbe stato impossibile districarsi nel dedalo di percorsi e capire quale fosse quello che portava giù, sempre più in basso. 

La strada era stata disagevole ed estremamente accidentata: ad ogni angolo, poi, attendevano un attacco di un Demone, o una trappola. Eppure erano soli. 

Ryo non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile. 

Che senso aveva mettere in piedi un piano così per, poi, non cercare di prenderli alla sprovvista? E lì, disorientati, alla ricerca di Seiji e senza sapere dove fosse, avrebbero faticato a difendersi. Avrebbero potuto addirittura colpirsi l'un con l'altro. 

Ryo odiava combattere nei luoghi stretti, con così tanti punti ciechi, e nicchie e anfratti: avrebbe voluto poter radere al suolo ogni cosa per farsi largo verso il cuore buio di quel posto dannato, ma no, ovviamente non era una buona idea. 

Gli era mancato profondamente lo sguardo di riprovazione di Seiji quando aveva afferrato l'elsa; in qualche modo sapeva sempre quando stava per fare una sciocchezza. 

Cosa avrebbero fatto senza di lui? 

Cercò di deglutire l'ansia, la rabbia sarebbe stata una compagna migliore. 

Se Seiji fosse stato con loro cosa avrebbe consigliato? 

Ci provava, ma non riusciva a immaginarselo. 

Eppure, quando lo faceva, era lì come tutti loro, e vedeva quello che loro vedevano. Quindi ogni cosa suggerisse doveva essere davanti ai suoi occhi, in qualche modo. 

Ryo non riusciva a vedere altro che rocce e oscurità, tenuta a bada dal filo delle sue lame. 

Sbuffò. 

Dovevano allungare il passo, dovevano fare in fretta. 

"Ryo? Guarda!" 

Touma indicò qualcosa, una specie di macchia chiara. 

Shin piegò le ginocchia, e, circospetto allungò una mano. 

Era qualcosa di appiccicaticcio, leggermente viscido. 

Ryo aggrottò la fronte. 

"Cosa credi che sia?" 

Shin piegò il capo di lato, passando lo sguardo da Ryo a Touma. Il Samurai del cielo sembrava corrucciato, e chiuso nel suo mondo, per questo sollevò la mano verso di lui. 

"Anche a te sembra quello che penso io?" 

Touma prese un respiro profondo, poi lo trattenne nel fondo dei polmoni per un lungo istante. 

“Cosa diavolo è?” 

Ryo non aveva tutta quella pazienza.  

Touma scosse il capo, fingendo di non aver sentito l'interruzione. 

“Non so. Non ho mai visto niente del genere. Non credevo che l'avrei mai visto, ma sì.  Sembra… - cercò a lungo una parola, insicuro – espressione fisica del potere di Seiji. Ma potrei sbagliarmi.” 

Incrociò gli occhi di Shin e rabbrividì. Non aveva mai voluto sbagliarsi con così tanta forza in tutta la sua forza  

Guarire da una ferita fisica poteva essere decisamente problematico, ma una cosa così? 

Ryo strinse i pugni. 

“Ok, ci penseremo dopo. Adesso dobbiamo andare. Shu?” 

Si voltò verso l'altro Samurai: era in piedi, immobile ad occhi chiusi, una mano sulla parete di roccia. Sembrava stare scrutando qualcosa che vedeva dentro la sua testa. 

“Più si scende più è tutto confuso. – era il suo elemento, tra loro c'era una connessione intima e spontanea, quindi normalmente poteva vedere dentro di essa e trovare risposte. In quel frangente però non c'era nulla di normale. – Ma c'è un punto oltre al quale non posso vedere. Si deve andare di là.” 

Indicò la strada, ed era quella segnata dalle gocce luminose. 

Le seguirono senza più indugio: brillavano nell'oscurità come piccole formazioni luminescenti. A volte in alcune di esse era impressa l'impronta di una mano, o era come se Seiji fosse caduto sulle ginocchia nell'avanzare. 

Non dissero più niente. 

Dovettero attraversare un piccolo torrente sotterraneo, gelido e gorgogliante, terreni accidentati, con lame di ossidiana lucida a minacciarli da ogni parte, e budelli  così stretti dentro i quali potevano solo strisciare. 

Come Seiji avesse potuto, ferito com'era, affrontare una cosa simile era un mistero. 

Non si fermarono fino a che non arrivarono in una ampia grotta, alta sopra di loro, le cui pareti erano incastonate di cristalli traslucidi che brillavano colpiti dalla luce proveniente dalle spade sguainate di Ryo. 

“Non si può proseguire.” 

La voce di Shin echeggiò a lungo conto la volta. 

 “È agghiacciante questo posto.” Ryo sussurrò tra i denti guardandosi intorno. 

Una grande pozza argentata era a pochi passi da loro: era stata calpestata, ma non si riusciva a capire molto, le tracce erano molte e confuse. O forse solo confuse: Ryo non sapeva dire con precisione quante persone ci fossero passate sopra. 

Seiji era arrivato lì sui suoi piedi ma non se ne era andato: era l’unica cosa che potesse dire. 

Alzò gli occhi, eppure non vedeva una via d'uscita oltre a quella che avevano percorso loro per arrivare lì.  

“No, non sopra.” 

La voce di Shu era stranamente calma, e tranquilla. 

“Di cosa parli?” 

Sollevò una mano, indicando un punto preciso davanti a sé.  

“Lì finisce la grotta. C'è come un buco oltre al quale nulla mi risponde più. Non so dove porti, io non ho più terra o roccia a cui chiedere, lì dentro.” 

Non sembrava un buco. La roccia proseguiva, identica a sé stessa , inframmezzata da quei piccoli cristalli opachi, ma da essa spirava una sensazione sottile e presente, che tutti loro conoscevano molto bene. 

Touma prese un respiro profondo, come se si stesse preparando ad immergersi in un oceano profondo e oscuro. 

\--- 

L'oscurità in quel luogo era non solo mancanza di luce ma aveva una sua consistenza, una profondità ineludibile. 

Anubis ci era stato, finora, solo per centrare il suo controllo, per aumentare i suoi poteri o per recuperare calma. 

Era stato un luogo di pace. 

Ora l'oscurità che lo circondava invece ribolliva di odio e brama, era qualcosa di viscido che gli premeva addosso e si spostava la suo passaggio solo per la luce che portava con sé.  

Seiji era un peso morto, fra le sue braccia: le membra abbandonate, il capo mollemente appoggiato sulla spalla. Sembrava in pace. 

Sembrava una scheggia di luce caduto in quell'inferno dal più alto dei cieli. 

Sembrava indifeso, fragile come cristallo.  

Ed era bello oltre ogni parola. 

Si poteva impazzire al suo cospetto. 

Forse era già impazzito e non se ne era ancora accorto. 

Il cuore dell'oscurità non era un castello, un regno; non erano mura invalicabili, o rocce inscalfibili. Era quella sensazione che premeva sulla pelle e sulle ossa, che penetrata dentro e sembrava avere il potere di impregnare ogni atomo del proprio corpo. 

Era essere in quel luogo infinito, senza speranza, senza futuro, lì inchiodati per sempre a un tormento sottile e ineludibile. 

Anubis rideva sempre a sentire quella sensazione devastante scorrergli tra le dita. 

Ora non rideva. 

Ora la furia gli invadeva la mente e il desiderio gli squassava i lombi. 

Era abbastanza in fondo? 

Era abbastanza lontano? 

Era vero: il potere di Korin poteva tenere a bada tutto quello, ma  ora esso era spezzato e debole. 

Ora Korin era solo la fiammella di una candela esposta al vento dell'uragano. 

Non avrebbe potuto fargli alcun male, né avrebbe potuto opporglisi. 

Presto, molto presto, gli sarebbe appartenuto, corpo e mente e spirito. 

Prima di allora avrebbe potuto urlare. 

Sorrise. 

Oh sì, urlare: disperato, spaventato avrebbe urlato, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Avrebbe pianto e supplicato. 

Non avrebbe potuto resistere in attimo in più.  

Lo poggiò su un letto appena sorto dell'oscurità- buio stesso diventato materia-   col cuore che gli stava per esplodere in gola. 

Aveva aspettato troppo. 

Korin era nato per essere suo, e Seiji non aveva il diritto di rifiutarglisi. 

La stoffa cedette sotto le sue dita come se fosse stata carta. 

Le sue ciglia tremarono, mostrando lampi di un colore che in quel posto non era mai esistito. 

Il suo sguardo sorse come un'alba di primavera. 

Anubis sorrise, selvaggio. 

“Sei mio.” 

Non lo fece ribattere, né parlare. Neppure fiatare. 

Si schiantò sulle sue labbra per strappargli il fiato dai polmoni, gli artigliò le spalle tenendolo giù. Lacerò la pelle coi denti assaporando il sangue. 

Non c'erano limiti, non c'erano dubbi, di nessun tipo. Non importava quanto quel corpo chiaro si dibattesse e piangesse e lo supplicasse. Non importava con quanta forza si negasse, o con quanta inutile testardaggine pregasse di fermarsi. 

Anubis non si sarebbe fermato mai. 

Non con quella pelle, morbida e fredda come la seta, sotto le dita: a sua disposizione, che si segnava così in fretta e che, allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a scaldarsi. Il sangue su di lui spiccava come un gioiello nell'ombelico di una danzatrice, lo adornava come il più bello degli abiti. Il dolore gli pennellava addosso una bellezza tale da spezzare il cuore. 

Distruggere una perfezione tanto scintillante era una cosa degna di un dio: oscuro, crudele e potente. 

Seiji a un certo punto smise di vederlo; i suoi occhi si fecero ampi, e liquidi, distanti ma bellissimi.  

Anubis avrebbe voluto continuare in eterno a possederlo, a strappargli gemiti sottili ad ogni affondo, a disegnargli addosso fiori di sangue ad ogni morso, ma l'eternità non faceva per lui. 

Seiji sembrava una bambola spezzata al suo fianco. 

Se allungava una mano, lo sentiva lì, immobile, se voltava appena il viso vedeva il suo profilo sottile stagliarsi appena contro l'oscurità, eppure i suoi occhi fissavano un punto lontano, fuori di sé. Erano già arrivati a quel punto: l'oscurità viaggiava velocemente dentro di lui, corrompendo e distruggendo, molto più in fretta di quanto avesse mai osato sperare. 

Era meraviglioso. 

Anubis si mise seduto, a fatica, sommerso dal tepore generato dal piacere soddisfatto: si sentiva languido. Felice. 

Gli passò le mani fra i capelli, dolce. Lo vide rabbrividire, dischiudendo appena le labbra, in silenzio. Nient'altro cambiò in lui. 

Sotto la pelle chiara si intravedeva un sottile reticolo oscuro che aveva frenato gran parte del suo potere; ma era un marchio molto leggero, quasi traslucido. Non intaccava che la superficie di tanta bellezza. Rendeva solamente la sua luce più pacata, meno fastidiosa, rendeva solo più ovvio a chi appartenesse. 

“Ti amo.” 

La voce di Anubis era dolce, morbida. 

Gli baciò le labbra, delicato. 

L'avrebbe osservato per ore. Per sempre: al diavolo quella stupida guerra, l’Imperatore, i Demoni e i Samurai. Al diavolo tutto! 

Non avrebbe potuto avere mai nulla di più di quello che possedeva ora. 

Non desiderava avere niente di diverso. 

Cosa avrebbe potuto mai competere con l'assoluta, totale perfezione di loro due, uno al fianco dell'altro? Con l'avere la sua luce, tanto dolce e splendida, solo per sé? 

Nessun altro avrebbe potuto goderne, da ora in poi. 

Tutti, nemici o amici, lì avrebbe tenuti lontani: nessuno meritava Seiji, la sua vicinanza, la sua attenzione. Erano destinati a stare assieme, e così sarebbero stati: erano stati creati per essere l’uno il complementare dell'altro, e solo insieme sarebbero stati completi. 

Non voleva rinunciare a tutto quello per nulla al mondo. 

Gli prese una mano fra le sue baciandogli le dita, con profonda deferenza. 

“Dimmi, cosa desideri? Qualunque cosa, e sarà tua.” 

Lo vide sbattere le palpebre, lentamente, e ancor più lentamente voltare il viso verso di lui. Quegli occhi enormi e viola sembravano i portali del giardino delle delizie. 

Ora lo guardò e lo vide, Anubis si sentì come accarezzare da una lama di luce, distante e fredda ma meravigliosa.  

Per un attimo vide Seiji, il Samurai della Luce, davanti a sé, combattivo e severo e furioso, pronto a sguainare la spada, abile e perfetto com'era sempre stato. Poi il ragazzo ebbe una specie di singhiozzo soffocato, e l'oscurità gli velò lo sguardo, una rete leggera e oscura a calare su di lui e a imprigionarlo – lui e i suoi poteri, la sua luce, l'armatura, la spada – in un angolo, giù, in fondo, dove sarebbe morto presto, cancellato dall'esistenza e anche dal ricordo. 

Sì, per un attimo fu come se il cuore gli si fermasse in petto. 

“Te. Solo te.” 


	8. capitolo 8

 

Affrontare l'oscurità senza Seiji era come calarsi nella fossa delle Marianne senza bombole d'ossigeno; Tuma era certo che fosse un paragone decisamente azzeccato. 

La luce che Ryo sapeva richiamare sul filo delle sue lame riusciva appena a scalfire la superficie del buio profondo che li circondava, e non faceva che rendere più spaventoso tutto quel nulla che premeva loro addosso. 

Appena oltre l'alone gettato dalle due katane si percepiva lo strisciare ribollente di chissà quante creature orribili, ma non riuscivano a vederle, né, tantomeno, a intuire cosa stessero architettando. 

Eppure nulla e nessuno li attaccò. 

Era una trappola? 

Ryo ne era sicuro, era pronto a giocarsi un braccio, ma Touma iniziava ad avere dei dubbi. 

Era vero, sarebbe stata una trappola perfetta: stavano per andare nel posto preciso dove i Demoni avrebbero voluto che fossero, però c'era qualcosa che suonava sbagliato. 

Ryo gli aveva detto che non era lucido, di smetterla di tormentarsi perché tanto, qualunque cosa fosse, sarebbero comunque andati a recuperare Seiji, e non servivano chissà che riflessioni o che piani. Avrebbero combattuto e l'avrebbero liberato. 

Semplice, facile. 

Per Ryo era tutto immediato e chiaro, come ogni volta, non c'era necessità di fermarsi, di supporre, bisognava solo gettarsi a capofitto in quello che stava succedendo. 

Avrebbero vinto loro, ovviamente: erano forti, le loro armature erano potenti, e poi combattevano per il bene. Il grande cuore di Ryo non vedeva perché doversi preoccupare di qualcosa, sicuro e ardente com'era.  

Mai la mancanza di Seiji era risultata più pesante come nell'assenza della sua voce calma in quel frangente. 

E forse sì, magari Ryo aveva ragione: Touma non era lucido, non era tranquillo, non avrebbe potuto muovere nessuna obiezione sensata in quel momento, quando il cuore era un grumo di cenere sul fondo dello stomaco, annodato in un ammasso di ansia e dolore. 

Shin camminava al suo fianco, in silenzio, le labbra tirate in un'espressione fintamente neutra, mentre Shu in retrovia si muoveva nervoso e teso, mentre si guardava intorno. 

"Non sapevo esistesse un posto così." 

Il sussurro di Shin era appena udibile. Sembrava che l'oscurità tutt'attorno avesse veramente una qualche componente materica, e avesse anche il potere di assorbire e annullare la gran parte dei rumori. 

Touma avrebbe voluto avere il tempo di studiarlo. 

Trattenne un sospiro fra i denti. 

"Neppure io. E non ho ancora ben chiaro cosa sia; se un anfratto del regno di Talpa, un luogo appositamente studiato per farci perdere, oppure un universo a sé stante, un angolo reale e indipendente. In molte leggende si parla di regni dell'oscurità, ma solitamente indicano i regni dei morti. E qui, a me, sembra tutto molto vivo." 

La sensazione di essere circondati e osservati e scrutati era così forte e allarmante che nessuno avrebbe potuto non accorgersene. Di sicuro non sembrava di essere in un regno pieno di anime inconsistenti. 

Touma odiava quel posto. 

Si sentiva oppresso, e annientato dalla claustrofobia: tutt'intorno c'era una vibrazione ben diversa che essere chiuso in una grotta sotterranea. 

Strinse appena le spalle. 

Era semplicemente oscurità: non c'era terra né aria né acqua né fuoco: solo ed esclusivamente buio. Denso, compatto. Tridimensionale. 

Tutto l'opposto di Seiji e del suo potere. 

Non si poteva proseguire in quel posto come se fossero in un luogo qualsiasi. Erano in un regno elementale, con ogni probabilità, in cui esisteva solo oscurità. Quindi qualsiasi indicazione umana di tempo e spazio non aveva significato. 

L'unico modo che avevano per non perdersi era trovare Seiji  tramite il riverbero del suo potere, raggiungerlo e liberarlo dalla schiavitù in cui Anubis lo stava tenendo: e sperò per l'ennesima volta, che non lo stesse torturando, che potessero arrivare in tempo. 

La mano di Shin che gli si posò sull'avambraccio lo fece sobbalzare: il suo sorriso però aveva il potere di calmarlo. 

"Non correre così avanti con la tua testa, Touma. Resta qui. Abbiamo bisogno della tua lucidità." 

Shin sembrava sempre sapere quando ognuno di loro fosse a un passo dal baratro; forse era la sua sensibilità, o forse era una sua qualità naturale, in cui non c'entravano i poteri dell'armatura. 

Touma si sentiva infinitamente grato di avere al fianco delle persone simili: prima di loro non aveva mai avuto un solo amico, in tutta la sua vita. Aveva avuto libri, conferenze, lunghe notti passate a scrutare il cielo. Aveva avuto l'immagine perfetta di quel suo padre tanto intelligente, tanto ammirato, tanto assente, davanti a sé per tutta la vita, e l'idea di quella sua tanto intraprendente, tanto intelligente, tanto coraggiosa madre sempre in giro per il mondo. Aveva avuto la sicurezza di essere destinato a un luminoso futuro, perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto fare tutto quello che avrebbe desiderato, aveva avuto un'infinità di cose, ma amici? Quelli no. 

Ed era meglio di quello che aveva letto sui libri: non doveva aver timore di mostrarsi spaventato o titubante, non era necessario sforzarsi per essere sempre performante e vincente, non era importante quanto fosse intelligente, o quanto gli fosse facile capire ogni cosa. 

Era una cosa che gli scaldava il cuore; ed era vero, Seiji glielo scaldava in un'altra maniera – speciale, unica, con una delicatezza e una profondità come nessun altro faceva – ma non gli importava di non avere da lui qualcosa in più di quello che già aveva: era tutto già assolutamente perfetto. Era suo amico, era il dono più grande che chiunque avrebbe mai potuto fargli. 

Gli bastava, e gli sarebbe bastato. 

"Scusami. Stavo pensando." 

"Lo so. Ma è vicino, e tu tendi a farti prendere dalla malinconia. Va tutto bene, ha bisogno di te. Sono sicuro che ti sta aspettando." 

Touma si chiese se Shin avesse almeno una vaga idea della devastazione che si portavano dietro quelle parole, della profonda, assoluta fatica che faceva poi, ogni volta, per ricostruirsi da capo, e convincersi che non c'era niente di speciale e unico solo per lui, che era Seiji ad essere meraviglioso, e andavano d'accordo perché avevano gusti simili e due caratteri affini, e null'altro. 

Non lo faceva apposta, ne era sicuro, ma illudersi era una debolezza che Touma non poteva rischiare: gli avrebbe offuscato lo sguardo, e avrebbe sputato l'arma più potente che possedeva. 

Di sicuro quello era il momento peggiore per fare la prova. 

Seiji era come una vibrazione gentile, morbida, onde tiepide che gli accarezzavano la punta delle dita: era vicino, sempre più vicino. 

L'avrebbero trovato e l'avrebbero portato a casa, poi tutto sarebbe tornato a posto. 

\--- 

Erano lì! Quei maledetti! 

Come avevano potuto avventurarsi fino a quel punto, così a fondo nel cuore del suo regno? Anubis avrebbe potuto scatenare contro di loro ogni briciola del suo potere, e, se forse non li avrebbe uccisi, li avrebbe di sicuro potuti cacciare. Avrebbe poi sigillato il passaggio dal loro al suo mondo e sarebbero scomparsi dalla sua vita, per sempre. 

Si allacciò la spada alla vita, furioso. 

Li avrebbe separati, sarebbe stato facile e poi li avrebbe fatti a pezzi.  

Oppure li avrebbe fatti smarrire nell'oscurità, e avrebbero vagato per millenni nella notte disperata che avrebbe creato per loro. 

No, non gli sarebbe importato di null'altro, né dell'Imperatore, né degli altri Demoni! 

Certo, avrebbe potuto convocarli lì, e avrebbe potuto offrire loro i Samurai. 

Li avrebbero sconfitti, e Korin sarebbe stato suo. 

Si voltò. 

Seiji sarebbe rimasto suo. 

Gli strappava un sorriso ogni volta che lo guardava: seduto composto, le mani incrociate in grembo, avvolto da un kimono scuro. 

Bellissimo. 

Completamente, totalmente smarrito. 

Gli carezzò i capelli, delicato, aspettando che quegli occhi così lucenti si alzassero su di lui. 

Sembravano portali spalancati su un universo alieno fatto di luce e gentilezza: e quella luce gli scintillava addosso come il più meraviglioso dei gioielli. 

"Non ti preoccupare, non lascerò che ti portino via." 

Il suo sguardo era perso, distante. La luce sembrava riempire una statua vuota. O forse quello non era null'altro che lui? 

Che importanza poteva mai avere, ora, quando poteva posare le mani su di lui ogni volta che voleva? Senza fatica, senza rifiuti, senza lotta? 

Avrebbe voluto, era vero, incrociare le lame con lui; forse sarebbe bastato attendere che accettasse come propria l'oscurità che aveva messo dentro di lui, e sarebbe tornato ad essere il Seiji che, senza timore, lo affrontava sul campo di battaglia?

Se non fosse successo però, non importava. Gli piaceva quella dolcezza delicata, era sicuro che non si sarebbe stufato di essa troppo in fretta. 

Gli posò le labbra su una guancia, scivolando poi sul collo. 

Lo sentì rabbrividire appena, senza scostarsi. 

Se quei maledetti non fossero stati lì, lo avrebbe amato di nuovo. Lo avrebbe baciato e posseduto, inchiodato sotto di sé. L'avrebbe sentito sussurrare e supplicarlo e gemere. Gli avrebbe strappato ogni oncia possibile di piacere e dolore dal cuore e gli avrebbe ripetuto che era suo, fino a farlo svenire fra le sue braccia. 

Di nuovo e di nuovo e di nuovo. 

"Strapperò loro il cuore dal petto e te ne farò dono. Non verranno mai più, qui, a darci fastidio." 

Gli sorrise, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte e si stupì nel vedere come un'ombra a piegargli il viso. 

"No, ti prego. Non far loro del male." 

Sembrava angosciato – un'eco lontana di un vero sentimento, ma non poteva confonderlo con altro – triste, e preoccupato. 

La sua mano, sottile e forte, gli si chiuse sul polso. 

Era la prima volta che supplicava per qualcosa che non fosse sé stesso. 

Anubis avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, avrebbe dovuto infuriarsi, ma qualcosa nel fondo di quegli occhi gli rendeva impossibile tutto quello. 

Dirgli di no gli risultava un pensiero intollerabile. 

"Ci proverò, va bene?" 

Lo vide annuire, sorridente. 

Anubis gli prese una falda del kimono, aprendoglielo sul petto; gli fece passare lo sguardo addosso, scendendo lungo il collo tornito, la spalla bianca, quella pelle chiara ricoperta di una ragnatela palpitante di oscurità. 

Era bastato un piccolo, sottile ago di luce corrotta per fargli questo: possederlo, e condizionarlo, distruggere ogni sua difesa e cancellare ogni sua sensazione troppo forte e poco gestibile, farlo diventare docile e dolce, affettuoso. 

Innamorato. 

Cos'era d'altro, l'amore, se non corruzione? 

Osservò attentamente la piccola ferita scura, palpitante. 

Era bastata una cosa così piccola, una ferita tanto leggera, per riuscire a piegarlo ai sui desideri. 

"Ti fa ancora male?" 

Seiji sollevò una mano, sfiorandosi il petto con un dito, quasi sovrappensiero. 

"No. È solo un fastidio. Poi mi hai detto che passerà presto; posso sopportarlo." 

Anubis gli prese le mani, entrambe, strette nelle tue. 

Serviva ancora del tempo: non molto, poi sarebbe stato definitivamente suo, e più niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto strapparlo dal cuore dell'oscurità, a cui sarebbe appartenuto per sempre. 

"Quegli uomini che sto per andare a combattere, sono qui per rapirti, per portarti via da me. - osservò il suo sguardo, orripilato, spalancarsi. Gli baciò le dita, quietandolo. – Non glielo permetterò. Forse dovrò fare quello che tu mi hai pregato di non fare, ma tu sei mio. Non permetterò a nessuno di separarci." 

Seiji gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. 

"Torna da me, ti prego: fai quello che devi, ma torna da me." 


	9. capitolo 9

Non era la prima battaglia che affrontavano: non la prima in assoluto, né la prima in un terreno non congeniale, né la prima con la formazione non completa. 

Ma non era mai stato così difficile. 

L'oscurità che li circondava era davvero viva: si muoveva, cresceva e si ritirava, da essa uscivano quelle che sembravano creature, o forse solo estensioni semi senzienti che avevano il potere di comparire e scomparire all'improvviso. 

Si erano colpiti a vicenda molte volte, convinti di stare per abbattere un nemico. 

Anubis, d'altra parte, portava attacchi di un potere devastante, assurdo e imponente. 

Ogni singola particella di quel mondo era parte del suo potere, e lui sapeva plasmarlo come più gli piacesse. 

Touma si accasciò a terra, il fiato tagliato nei polmoni da un affondo troppo violento. 

Dovevano trovare Seiji. 

Ryo era concentrato nel combattimento, le fiamme si alzavano alte non troppo lontano da lì, ma bisognava restare focalizzati. 

Touma si rimise in piedi a fatica. 

Doveva usarlo come distrazione. 

Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di capire fin dove avrebbe potuto spingersi. 

Ce l'avrebbe fatta. 

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, concentrandosi il più possibile. 

Il legame con Seiji era lì, appena sotto il livello di coscienza: era vicino. 

L'avrebbe trovato, e poi se ne sarebbero andati; l'unica cosa importante era che non fosse ferito troppo a fondo, che stesse bene. 

Il resto non aveva importanza. 

Percepì il movimento sorgere sul lato sinistro e riuscì appena a sollevare un braccio prima di essere investito da un fulmine oscuro. 

Fu una fortuna l'essere riuscito, in qualche modo, a sbilanciarsi di lato, altrimenti non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a rimettersi in piedi, con, solo, una lunga ferita su un braccio. 

Anubis, davanti a lui, scintillava come un dio orribile e terrorizzante. 

"Sei il più intelligente di tutti loro, speravo saresti riuscito a convincerli di non farlo. Non avete alcuna speranza." 

Il suo potere, in quel posto, era assoluto e devastante. Sembrava che i suoi sensi fossero decuplicati, la sua forza diventata irraggiungibile. Non aveva torto: era stata una follia essere lì, in quel modo, senza un piano in testa, senza una via d'uscita, senza un asso della manica. 

Senza Seiji. 

Quella missione di recupero poteva segnare la fine di tutti loro. 

Eppure non ci avevano pensato un solo secondo. 

Era Seiji, era un loro amico. Era qualcosa di più importante, perfino, della guerra e della salvezza del mondo: erano lì perché era giusto esserci, perché lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso per ognuno di loro. 

Perché l'onore, il dovere, la responsabilità erano importanti, ma c'era qualcosa che importava ancora di più. 

Cercò di incoccare la freccia, anche con il dolore della ferita. 

"Non te lo lascerò." 

Gli era scappato. 

Voleva dire che loro non glielo avrebbero lasciato: in fondo era quasi lo stesso. 

Quasi. 

Sentì lo sguardo di  Anubis piantarglisi  dentro:  era molto simile  a quello di  Seiji ;  aveva il  suo  stesso  modo di guardare, profondo, attento, sicuro, quella luce in fondo  allo s guardo,  quella  sensazione che ti potesse vedere fino dentro al l'anima, spogliando la  strato dopo strato . I n più c'era una violenza estrema, una durezza crudele  che terrorizzava.

Touma raramente si era sentito così indifeso ed esposto, vulnerabile. 

"Non vi lascerò portarmelo via." 

La voce dell'uomo suonò come un gong in una piccola stanza di marmo: terribile e definitivo. Touma non riusciva a liberarsi dalla malia del suo odio e del suo disprezzo. C'era una vibrazione bassa, in quel suo potere, che lo teneva inchiodato lì. Impossibilitato a muoversi, a spostarsi, anche solo a sollevare la pur minima difesa contro la potenza di quell'attacco. 

Se Ryo non fosse intervenuto, Touma sarebbe morto: le due katane gemelle bloccarono a mezz'aria la nodachi oscura di Anubis, in un clangore infernale. 

Shin gli comparve di fianco. 

"Sai dov'è? Vai!" 

Sapeva dov'era? 

Sì, lo sapeva. 

Abbandonò il campo di battaglia il più in fretta possibile. 

\--- 

A guardarsi intorno la prima volta Seiji aveva visto solo oscurità e ombre senza forma e ne era stato terrorizzato. 

Ora che ci aveva fatto l'abitudine, invece, vedeva chiaramente ciò che lo circondava: il selciato su un terreno morbido, le mura che delimitavano la casa in cui si era svegliato, degli alberi e delle forme di vita aliene che si spaventavano e fuggivano al suo approssimarsi. 

In tutto questo, però, lui spiccava distintamente: allungando le mani davanti a sé vedeva la pelle come brillare di un fuoco che aveva dentro, e solo pochi di quegli oggetti non perdevano la visibilità dei propri contorni al suo tocco. 

Non ricordava da dove provenisse, né se quel suo essere così diverso da tutto ciò che lo circondava derivasse da qualcosa che aveva fatto od era un qualcosa di connaturato. 

Si chiese se avesse avuto una qualche importanza. 

Sotto i piedi nudi la terra era morbida e piacevole e sperò di cuore che quei lontani rumori di guerra, che si levavano con forza da un punto ben nascosto dalla foresta lì accanto, terminassero presto. 

Anubis ogni tanto gli raccontava di una guerra che qualcuno, lontano da lì, stava combattendo da tempo: sanguinosa e terribile. Il solo pensiero gli suscitava orrore e disgusto. 

Non capiva perché gli avesse mostrato una lunga lama lucente, dicendogli che quando l'avesse voluta sarebbe stata sua, né perché si fosse tanto inquietato quando si era rifiutato di toccarne l'elsa. 

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi verso il cielo. Erano lì per lui? Per portarlo via? 

Anubis non poteva avergli mentito, no, ma non capiva perché mai qualcuno lo volesse rapire. Lì stava bene, non desiderava altro. Non gli sembrava di aver mai desiderato nulla in tutta la sua vita. 

Prese un respiro profondo: aveva fatto pochi passi ma si sentiva già spossato. 

Si inginocchiò sul terreno morbido, osservando stupito una lingua di fuoco ardente, alzarsi fino al cielo: non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere, né l'avevano fatto le creature di buio che fuggirono dal bosco, allarmate e terrorizzate. 

Eppure quella vampa calda che pareva avere il potere di spaccare il cielo gli ricordava qualcosa: qualcosa di distante, ma presente, qualcosa che era nascosto nella sua mente dietro veli scuri e pesanti. 

Gli piaceva la luce. 

Sollevò le mani: forse per questo era così? 

Però ad Anubis non sembrava dispiacere, quindi voleva dire che andava bene: neppure di lui riusciva a ricordare nulla, né quando si fossero incontrati, né perché gli si sentisse così legato. Sapeva, però di esserlo, e non vedeva nessun motivo per non credergli. 

Un brivido lo scosse. 

Lo amava davvero? Anubis gli diceva di sì, che si amavano, e per quello avrebbe dovuto essere accondiscendente, lasciargli fare tutto quello che voleva, perché così si sarebbe ricordato, sarebbe guarito, e sarebbe tornato tutto come doveva essere. 

La stoffa addosso era troppo leggera e liscia, suscitava solo freddo. 

Se... un altro botto, più vicino, lo fece sobbalzare, mettendosi in piedi. 

Alzò lo sguardo e quasi urlò: sul delimitare della foresta, appoggiato al tronco fumoso di un albero elegante e svettante, c'era un guerriero. L'armatura brillava, pareva palpitare, stagliandosi netta contro l'oscurità, il blu denso pareva vivo e l'arco che portava in mano, dorato, possedeva un potere infinito, anche solo a guardarlo. 

Seiji avrebbe voluto fuggire, ma qualcosa lo tenne inchiodato lì. 

Erano arrivati, i guerrieri che volevano portarlo via da Anubis. 

Avrebbe dovuto aver paura, avrebbe dovuto urlare. 

Restò fermo a guardarlo mentre si strappava l'alto elmo dalla testa. 

"Seiji!" sorrideva, selvaggio, spaventato ed emozionato assieme. 

Lasciò cadere l'elmo e l'arco, senza il minimo pensiero e corse da lui. 

Abbandonava le armi? Che aggressore era? 

Seiji mosse appena un passo indietro per sfuggire alle sue mani tese, verso di lui, ma non fece altro. 

L'arciere si fermò, immobile, a scrutarlo con attenzione. Ora la fronte era aggrottata dai troppi pensieri, l'emozione stemperata in preoccupazione. Era un guerriero giovane, più giovane di Anubis, e sottile. Sembrava gentile, non sembrava nulla di quello che gli era stato raccontato. 

"Seiji, stai bene? Ti ho... ti abbiamo cercato tanto, avevo paura che ti avessero fatto chissà cosa, visto che non rispondevi." 

Non lo aveva toccato. Dopo il primo tentativo non aveva fatto altro: era lì a un passo, eppure non aveva fatto nulla per imporsi. 

Seiji lo conosceva. 

Sapeva di conoscerlo, ne era sicuro. 

Ma, insieme, non sapeva nulla di lui. 

Un dolore acuto gli trapassò il petto, piegandolo in due. 

Ancora: era già successo, ma non era mai stato così forte. 

Si piegò in avanti, gli sembrava che una lama gli stesse scavando solchi nella carne. 

Anche il come potesse sapere che quella era esattamente la sensazione che stesse provando gli era ignoto. 

Il guerriero davanti a lui gli venne vicino. 

"Seiji! Siediti! Che succede, sei ferito?" 

 Era gentile. 

Non era come Anubis, non erano mani forti ed esigenti che lo obbligavano anche quando non voleva: era qualcos'altro. 

Si lasciò scivolare sulle ginocchia. 

"No, non è niente. - restò con gli occhi fissi sul suolo. Si sentiva confuso e spaventato. Il dolore spariva lentamente, pulsando, ma il capogiro che provava sembrava non volersi fermare. Era come avere qualcosa, dentro, che tirava e tirava, chiamando e urlando - Come ti chiami?" 

Aveva avuto paura che avrebbe reagito con scherno, che avrebbe riso, o detto qualcosa di sferzante. O che avrebbe fatto come faceva Anubis, stringendolo e baciandolo anche quando gli chiedeva di non farlo, ma di fronte al suo silenzio così teso e preoccupato non sapeva come reagire. 

Sentì le sue mani sul capo. Con la punta delle dita gli sistemò leggermente i capelli sulla fronte. 

"Seiji, è per questo che hai entrambi gli occhi liberi, sì? Cosa t'è successo? Sono Touma. Siamo amici. Sono venuto per portarti a casa, ti hanno ferito durante un combattimento, e ti abbiamo perso. Ho avuto così paura di non trovarti più." 

La sua voce delicata era spezzata dal dolore. Sembrava sincero. Sembrava dolce. 

Seiji lo guardò. 

Lo conosceva, sapeva con sicurezza granitica di conoscerlo. 

"Sei ferito! "si ritrovò a notare, stupito. 

Una lunga ferita sul braccio stava sanguinando. 

Stavano combattendo, lì attorno. Anubis stava combattendo. Per lui. Tutti loro stavano combattendo per lui? 

"Anche tu sei ferito." 

Seiji aggrottò la fronte, stringendo le dita sulla stoffa scura. 

"E' solo un graffio. Non è niente." 

Lo vide riflettere. Sapeva bene che quella era la sua espressione tipica, quando la sua mente volava, più veloce di qualunque altra. 

Come lo sapesse era un mistero. 

"Ok, facciamo una cosa: tu curerai la mia ferita, se prima mi permetterai di dare un'occhiata alla tua. Non ti farò male, voglio solo vederla." 

 


	10. capitolo 10

Era Seiji. 

Anche se sembrava così poco lui, così perso, e confuso, anche se il suo viso era quasi del tutto coperto dal reticolo scuro che era arrivato anche alla mano, Touma sapeva che Seiji era ancora lui. 

E un Seiji, anche senza ricordi, anche sconvolto, distrutto, avvelenato da quell'oscurità strisciante, restava Seiji. 

Il guarire era una prerogativa connaturata al suo essere: gli avevano soffocato completamente il desiderio di combattere, ma non potevano annientarlo del tutto. 

Lo vide dubbioso, titubante. 

Così elegante!  

Scosse il capo con forza. 

Non gli restava molto tempo, i rumori della battaglia si avvicinavano, ed era certo che Anubis avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non perdere Seiji. 

Come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro. 

Lo sguardo di Seiji gli passò nuovamente addosso, preoccupato, poi sospirò. 

"D'accordo. Ma poi ti farai medicare." 

E senza vergogna, senza reticenze, senza il minimo problema aprì il kimono fino alla vita. 

Touma sentì un nodo in gola, come se fosse sul punto di soffocare dall'emozione e dal timore, tutto assieme. 

Sembrava disegnato. 

Sembrava scolpito, tanto era perfetto, nelle forme, nei volumi. La sua pelle, in quel posto, aveva una vaga, leggera luminescenza. 

Touma non poteva neppure pesare di poter mettergli una mano addosso: non aveva la forza, né la dignità per farlo. 

Solo un dio avrebbe potuto. 

Strinse i pugni, obbligando a focalizzarsi. 

Era facile fingere che non ci fosse quel reticolo scuro, traslucido che partiva dal centro del petto: non intaccava che la superficie della sua bellezza, e poteva sembrare una specie di decoro, ma non lo era. 

Deglutì. 

"Ti fa male?" 

Lo chiese più per cercare di calmarsi che altro. Non sapeva nulla di quella cosa, non aveva trovato niente che potesse dargli idee, sapeva solo che non avrebbe dovuto essergli addosso. 

L'oscurità in sé non poteva colpirlo così a fondo, quasi fosse un'infezione. Doveva essere qualcosa di diverso, ma non aveva idea di cosa fosse, né di come fare per rimuoverlo. 

"No. A volte. Solo qui, però. - indicò il foro d'accesso: perfettamente rotondo, piccolo, palpitante. Poi mostrò le braccia. Uno era completamente avvolto dai segni neri, che avevano raggiunto anche metà schiena, i pettorali, l'addome, e stavano camminando ancora, sotto la vita,oltre le falde strette della stoffa scura. - Il resto no, da nessuna parte. Anubis dice che è la spina, che poi si scioglierà."

Lo guardò in viso. 

La spina? 

"Posso guardare più da vicino?" 

Seiji sorrise. 

"Certamente. Se passi sopra un dito la senti, adesso è molto piccola. Si sta sciogliendo, fra poco scomparirà, per questo non devi preoccuparti." 

Una spina che si scioglieva? 

Che diventava più piccola col tempo? 

Che rimpiccioliva più l'oscurità avanzava sopra, e dentro, Seiji. 

Si avvicinò. 

Se non si prestava molta, moltissima attenzione, in effetti non si vedeva nulla. Era principalmente una sensazione tattile, qualcosa di duro, che, se veniva osservato secondo determinati angoli, lasicava intravvedere una minuscola ombra traslucida. 

Con due dita tese la pelle. 

Era qualcosa di trasparente, resa leggermente opaca chissà come: aveva il colore di un fumo chiaro. 

Era qualcosa che, in un modo che Touma non riusciva a capire, apparteneva alla luce, non all'oscurità. 

Per questo aveva potuto arrivare così a fondo, perché il suo corpo e il suo potere lo avevano riconosciuto come una parte di sé. 

Batté le palpebre, tirando le labbra. 

Avrebbe avuto tempo per cercare di capire cosa fosse e come Anubis ne fosse venuto in possesso. 

"Ti farò male." 

Sapeva che Seiji non aveva capito a cosa si riferisse, ma non aveva tempo. 

Sperò che tutto quello che aveva bastasse. Sperò di essere davvero così perspicace come tutti loro credevano. Sperava di avere abbastanza potere, e di saperlo usare nel modo giusto. 

Non era Seiji, non sapeva curare. Non era Ryo, non era invincibile né sapeva comandare. Non era sensibile come Shin né saldo come Shu. Era solo Touma, e sperò che essere solamente sé stesso potesse bastare. 

Il proprio potere toccò quello di Seiji, e si lasciò guidare. 

La spina non era una spina. 

Era un'arma. 

Un sottile stiletto opaco, lungo mezzo palmo. 

Estrarlo fu come sfoderare un pugnale, sfilandolo dal suo fodero. 

L'urlo che strappò dai polmoni di Seiji parve rendere ribollente l'oscurità tutto intorno a loro, e la scheggia che Touma aveva tra le dita si infranse in mille pezzi. 

Era finita? 

Anubis comparve a poca distanza da loro, schiumante rabbia e odio. 

Urlava qualcosa, ma Touma non riusciva a udire nulla. 

Si sentiva come vittima di un'esplosione, le orecchie che fischiavano, la testa confusa, l'equilibrio compromesso. Riuscì solo a strisciare davanti a Seiji, inutile protezione davanti a un odio così abissale che non avrebbe potuto trovare niente che lo contenesse. 

Ma tante cose erano inutili, ora. 

Non era lui ad avere i sensi annebbiati. 

Quel mondo stava tremando, fin dalle fondamenta: affondando le dita nel terreno, lo sentiva contorcersi come un'animale ferito a morte. 

Gli altri erano comparsi lì, le armi in pugno. 

Li vedeva muovere le labbra, ma non riusciva a sentire sopra il rombo cupo e basso che proveniva dal cuore di quel mondo agonizzante. 

Si voltò appena. 

Seiji era piegato in avanti, una mano sul petto. 

Fra le dita un liquido bianco, argentato, che colava in grosse, dense gocce sull'oscurità che li circondava, ferendola. 

"Touma." 

La sua voce la sentiva, bene, chiara. 

Piegata dal dolore, dal terrore. 

Qualcosa di spaventoso brillava sul fondo dell'unico occhio che riusciva a vedere, da quell'angolatura e, per un unico istante, tutto quello gli sembrò così perfettamente giusto che quasi si sarebbe messo a piangere. 

"Sono qui. Ti portiamo a casa." 

Lo vide annuire, aggrappandoglisi alla sua spalla per provare a sollevarsi. 

Un boato terribile proveniente da sotto di loro gli impedì di alzarsi: Touma afferrò con forza i polsi di Seiji per riuscire, insieme a restare saldi, in mezzo a quell'uragano impazzito. 

Ryo comparve al loro fianco. 

"Che diavolo ci sta buttando addosso quel pazzo?" 

Doveva parlare di Anubis, ma anche lui sembrava sopraffatto da quello che stava succedendo. 

"Dobbiamo andare, e subito!" Shu, da qualche parte, sembrò l'unico con un qualcosa di ragionevole da dire. 

Ryo annuì, avvicinandosi a Seiji. 

"Indicaci la strada. Ce la fai?" 

Era vero, solo lui poteva farlo; anche se era pallido restava un guerriero: Touma lo vedeva brillare come era giusto facesse, con quell'espressione che aveva imparato a riconoscere, con quello scintillio negli occhi che amava con tutto il cuore. 

Lo vide scuotere un paio di volte il capo, come a schiarirsi la vista o a sistemarsi i pensieri, confuso, o a cercare un attimo in cui potesse tirare il fiato e ritornare padrone di sé stesso. 

C'erano come crepe sul suo viso, era vero, e dolore dove non avrebbe dovuto essercene, ma in quel momento, forse, non aveva alcuna importanza. 

Forse. 

"Lascia.- Ryo rinfoderò le spade guardandosi attorno – Dimmi dove andare, ti porto io." 

Lo sollevò senza sforzo. 

Touma vide le dita di Seijicontrarsi sulle spalle di Ryo, e se stava per rifiutarsi o per dire qualcosa, tutto fu inghiottito dalla concitazione del momento. 

"Andiamo, andiamo! " 

La sua espressione atterrita, per un attimo, aveva avuto il potere di fargli del male fisico. 

Ora non avevano il tempo per andare tanto per il sottile. 

Forse. 

Touma sperò fosse vero. 

\--- 

L'oscurità era viva, e tranquilla. Piena di vita. Ma era un'oscurità diversa.  

Giusta. 

Seiji allargò piano le dita alla luce della luna, piena, ed enorme, che allagava interamente il cielo terso. 

La luce era fuori e dentro. 

L'equilibrio era tornato. 

Insieme all'equilibrio erano tornati i ricordi; anzi, quelli non se ne erano mai andati. 

L'equilibrio era un esercizio difficile quando si esercitava camminando su una corda sul nulla. Ma quando si era feriti e doloranti, era una missione quasi impossibile. 

Sospirò. 

Non importava. 

Impossibile era niente. 

Si voltò camminando con calma verso la casa, piena di luce e vita. Sentiva anche da lì il vociare leggero, la musica di sottofondo, il rumore delle stoviglie: era qualcosa di stranamente piacevole. 

Era per quello che combattevano, era per mantenere tutto quello che affrontavano i Demoni e le battaglie. 

L'orrore era qualcosa di più difficile da combattere, ora. 

Sospirò alzando di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo. 

Era molto tardi. 

La porta si spalancò all'improvviso e si stupì di trovarsi ad un passo dalla macchia di luce chiara che tracimava dalla soglia: era convinto di essere più lontano.

Quel sorriso, però, era abbacinante. 

"Stavo per venire a cercarti! - Ryo, forte, allegro, buono. Brillante e caldo come il fuoco che era il suo elemento – È tardi, rischi di ammalarti." 

Se non disse 'di nuovo' era perché non voleva dirlo, Ryo non era quello particolarmente riflessivo, tra di loro, ma Seiji credeva che ci sarebbe stato bene. 

Chissà, però, se tutto quello era giusto che passasse sotto il termine 'malattia'. 

L'altro si fece da parte per farlo passare e, nel mentre chiudeva la porta gli sfiorò un polso. Seiji si scostò da quel contatto come se fosse velenoso. 

"Senti, non è che potremmo parlare un attimo? Magari dopo cena, anche. " 

Dubbioso. Ryo dubbioso era uno spettacolo stupefacente. 

Piegò appena le labbra. 

"Certo, puoi dirmi tutto quel che vuoi." 

C'era qualcosa di chiaro, deciso, vagamente definitivo nel suo atteggiamento, qualcosa che Seiji sapeva avrebbe dovuto saper interpretare, ma che una parte di lui rifiutava. Sapeva che sarebbe dovuto scenderne a patti, ma aveva sperato di aver più tempo. 

"Magari non qui...- gli scoccò un'occhiata, in risposta, che a quanto pareva, bastò. Ryo sbuffò passandosi una mano fra i capelli, abbassando la voce– È una cosa piuttosto privata, ecco. È che, con tutto quello che è successo io ho capito che vorrei proprio tanto avere un rapporto diverso, con te. Se capisci." 

Capiva? 

Seiji deglutì, irrigidendo i muscoli del viso, obbligandosi a non modificare la sua espressione. 

Capiva. 

Socchiuse appena gli occhi. 

Le mani addosso, le labbra, il corpo. La sensazione della pelle contro la propria. 

Capiva, e ricordava. Sapeva. 

Il sapore sulla lingua, la pressione di un altro corpo. 

Si impedì di tremare, trattenne il disgusto, chiuse il rifiuto in un angolo, profondo, della sua anima. 

Si obbligò a tenere le spalle morbide, la postura rilassata. Si costrinse a non mostrare nulla di quello che sapeva di stare portando dentro di sé. 

Non era colpa di Ryo, non era colpa di nessuno di loro, dopo tutto. Sarebbe bastato non pensarci per un tempo abbastanza lungo, perché il ricordo assumesse la consistenza incorporea di un sogno lontano. Prima o poi avrebbe anche potuto dimenticarsene. 

Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, sperando che quel contatto gli bastasse. 

"Capisco che tu sia preda di qualche strana infatuazione irrazionale, Ryo, - sperò di non suonare troppo spietato, o troppo freddo. Era un suo amico, e non voleva ferirlo – per qualche motivo che non comprendo e di cui, in fondo, non importa." 

Sollevò una mano muovendo un passo indietro un attimo prima che Ryo aprisse la bocca per aggiungere altro. 

La cosa che voleva meno di sentire le mani di qualcuno addosso, era avere una discussione simile con qualcuno di loro. 

Non era pronto ad affrontarla da solo, figurarsi di fronte a qualcun altro. 

Lo vide sospirare, ficcandosi i pugni nelle tasche dei jeans. 

"E' un no, vero?" 

"Temo che sia così, sì. - prima di voltarsi sforzò un sorriso - Ma questo non cambia nulla, te lo assicuro." 

Salì le scale lentamente, cercando di non dare l'impressione di stare scappando, ma quando si chiuse la porta della sua camera alle spalle, finalmente, riuscì a tornare a respirare. 

L'equilibrio era una meta, non una conquista. 

Avrebbe voluto ridere. 

Si morse un labbro per non scoppiare a piangere. 


End file.
